Aventuras del Mugen
by AkaneKimo
Summary: - No sé cómo me pude meter en problemas si apenas llevo una hora en esta escuela… papá me va a matar si se entera – pensaba la rubia con preocupación mientras corría velozmente para escapar de quienes la perseguían.- heeey! tu rubiecito me las pagarás! – le gritaba una turba furiosa que lo seguía por los pasillos del internado, liderada por un chico de largo cabello negro...
1. El primer día

**"Aventuras del Mugen"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

De pronto un viento fuerte pasó entre los pasillos de la escuela esquivando a todos los estudiantes del lujoso internado Mugen.

\- No sé cómo me pude meter en problemas si apenas llevo una hora en esta escuela… es todo un record… papá me va a matar si se entera – pensaba la rubia con preocupación mientras corría velozmente para escapar de quienes la perseguían.

\- heeey! tu rubiecito me las pagarás! – le gritaba una turba furiosa que lo seguía por los pasillos del internado, liderada por un chico de largo cabello negro que ataba en una cola de caballo

Haruka seguía corriendo sin saber por dónde escapar, cuando de pronto vio un salón de clases que estaba sin profesor y se le ocurrió un brillante plan para esquivar a sus enemigos, siempre había sido ingeniosa en cuanto a tácticas de escape se trataba, se sentía orgullosa de esa habilidad que le había ayudado bastante en el pasado, ya que con su facilidad para meterse en problemas era una necesidad básica.

La nueva estudiante del Mugen entró al salón logrando evadir a quienes la perseguían, estaba exhausta de tanto correr, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su agitado aliento y luego se dirigió a la clase.

\- Buenos días estudiantes, pónganse de pie para saludar – dijo la rubia con autoridad captando a atención de unos 25 chicos que estaban en la sala de clases

Todos los alumnos del salón se miraron extrañados, ya que aquella persona no era su profesor titular que decía en su calendario académico y jamás habían visto a ese chico, que aparte se veía demasiado joven para ser maestro.

La vestimenta de Haruka no era el uniforme de los estudiantes, por lo que podía ser confundida con algún profesor o ayudante, ya que todos los alumnos vestían uniformados.

El padre de Haruka le había comprado el uniforme femenino a su hija, pero ésta se había negado a usarlo y no le quedó otra que acceder para comprarle el masculino, que consistía en pantalones verdes con cuadros rojos, una blusa blanca y una corbata igual que el pantalón, el problema es que se lo tendrían dentro de una semana, así que por mientras usaba unos pantalones negros y una simple camisa blanca, el director estuvo de acuerdo en esperar a que tuviera el uniforme y dar marcha blanca con su atuendo, siempre y cuando después cumpliera con el uniforme oficial como el resto.

Todos los alumnos se pararon y saludaron al "maestro" cortésmente como lo hubieran hecho con cualquier otro docente.

mmm… veo que esta es una clase de música – pensó al ver diversos instrumentos en el salón - … yo no sé mucho de música… - su padre la había obligado a tomar clases de piano en el pasado, pero no sabía mucho más.

\- Bueno chicos quiero sigan tocando la última canción que estaban viendo… - dijo pensando en que si decía algo muy general seguramente diría algo con sentido, siempre funcionaba..

\- pero profesor – dijo una hermosa chica de pelo verde agua - parándose de su asiento para hablar – no hemos visto ninguna canción aún, esta es nuestra primera clase…

Esa chica era realmente hermosa, su voz era como el canto de las sirenas y dejó embobada a la desastrosa rubia que respiraba aún un poco agitada por el cansancio de la corrida.

\- eeeehh, si cierto… - Haruka se tomó la barbilla mientras pensaba - ...entonces saquen una hoja de sus cuadernos y les tomaré un examen de mmm evaluación… - dijo Haruka improvisando aún maravillada con la belleza de esa muchacha

\- qué? Pero si no hemos estudiado nada!, no es justo! – le respondió la chica de cabello ondulado con el ceño fruncido

\- no se preocupen, para esto no es necesario estudiar, quiero que me escriban… mmm una lista con todos sus pasatiempos y cosas que les gusten… y tienen 15 minutos para redactarlo – dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que le había rebatido

\- pero eso que tiene que ver con la clase? – dijo la muchacha reprochándole

no tiene nada que ver con la clase - pensaba la chica rubia - pero así sabre como conquistarte...

La peliverde lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta

\- acaso se atreve a levantarme la voz y cuestionar mi autoridad? – Haruka estaba compenetrada con su personaje, tomándoselo muy en serio – señorita dígame, cual es su nombre? - preguntó firmemente logrando un feroz cruce de miradas

\- me llamo Michiru Kaioh – respondió altaneramente y desafiante

\- bien señorita Kaioh, quiero verla a usted después de clases en el salón A22.

El salón A22, era el salón de castigo que tenían en el internado, Haruka lo sabía ya que cuando se fue a matricular le dieron un recorrido y le fueron contando como funcionaba todo de forma general.

Todos los chicos del salón se asustaron al ver la reacción del "maestro" e hicieron caso inmediatamente, ya que no querían ir a castigo al igual que su compañera, sacaron una hoja en blanco y comenzaron a escribir sus pasatiempos, mientras Haruka estaba sentada en la silla del profesor, con una postura muy relajada, las manos sobre la cabeza y los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio. El silencio se hacía presente, se podía escuchar incluso el sonido del grafito contra el papel, estaban concentrados realizando su actividad. La chica de cabello corto tenía la mirada fija en una estudiante, era tan hermosa, jamás había visto a alguien de apariencia tan delicada, pero con tanto carácter, sus colores eran tan exóticos, como un ser mitológico, como una hermosa sirena...

\- Ya chicos, pasó el tiempo – dijo la rubia recogiendo los exámenes de todos sus "alumnos" – Haruka comenzó a retirar los exámenes, en realidad solo le interesaba uno en particular. Estaba concentrada en esta acción cuando escuchó algo que la puso alerta.

\- Ahí está, vamos por él! – gritó Seiya visiblemente enojado

La rubia vio que la habían descubierto y salió rápidamente del salón con solo un examen en la mano, dejando aún más confundidos a los estudiantes, sobre todo a la peli verde.

\- permisooo! – gritaba la rubia que chocaba con todo el mundo – no fue a propósitol! perdón!… se disculpaba con los estudiantes que había empujado... mientras seguía huyendo del chico malhumorado de cabello negro.

Haruka había estado en el club de atletismo en su antigua escuela así que confiaba en sus habilidad para correr, pero era difícil con tantos obstáculos en su camino y el chico de cabello largo era muy persistente. Estaban llegando al final del pasillo que terminaba con una puerta que daba directo al comedor, la rubia intentó frenar al ver que había una gran cantidad de gente aglomerada con bandejas llenas de comida, pero le fue imposible, ya que iba con demasiada potencia y terminó estrellándose irremediablemente, botando una mesa y a algunos estudiantes cuyos almuerzos volaban por todo el comedor.

\- perdón! No fue mi intención – la chica dijo con las mejillas coloradas al ver el desastre que había causado

El chico de larga melena la miró a los ojos – ahora si que me las vas a pagar! – lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó decidido a golpearlo, cuando fue interrumpido por el director del colegio e hizo como que la estaba ayudando a pararse para simular sus reales intenciones...

\- Que desastre pasó aquí!? – dijo con furia y una voz penetrante – Seiiiyaaaa, fuiste tú el responsable de esta barbaridad? – preguntó iracundo, con voz profunda y rasposa que causo escalofríos en el pelinegro

\- noo señor, fue este chico – señalando a Haruka – yo no hice nada esta vez, lo juro! – se defendía el jóven Kou, el miedo se delataba en su rostro y director supo que decía la verdad

\- Haaruukaaaa! – gritó su nombre – no llevas ni una hora en este establecimiento y ya estas en problemas, esto es inconcebible, llamaré a tu padre personalmente para reportarle lo que pasó, si no fuera por la amistad que le tengo te juro que te expulsaría, no podemos tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento, quiero que limpies este desastre y luego vayas a detención hoy y por el resto de la semana! – sentenció el director severamente mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse con paso firme.

El director era un hombre de uno 70 años pero muy activo, su nombre era el sr. Tomoe, muy respetado por todos dentro de la institución, era de conocimiento popular que era una persona algo excéntrica y no muy amigable, pero muy inteligente y perspicaz.

… Sabía que esto terminaría mal – pensaba la atleta – pero no es del todo malo, conocí a una chica muy interesante… - sonreía para si misma...

* * *

 **En detención**

Haruka fue directo al salón A22, siempre supo que terminaría en detención por como comenzó ese día. Entró y vio a unos 7 estudiantes más que estaban en sus pupitres castigados sin hacer nada y con cara de aburrimiento, la sala de castigo estaba a cargo de un profesor que poca atención les prestaba y solo se aseguraba de que no salieran de la habitación y de tomar registro de los castigados que habían ido.

Haruka tocó la puerta para captar la atención del somnoliento profesor a cargo.

\- cuál es su nombre? – preguntó el anciano con cara de pocos amigos

\- Tenou... Haruka – respondió la rubia

\- pase y tome asiento Tenou– le dijo secamente

Haruka vio a Michiru dentro de la sala que la miraba sin comprender nada en absoluto…

\- hola Michiru! – la pelicorto se sentó al lado de la hermosa joven que no les despegaba la mirada de encima

\- que significa esto? -preguntó extrañada sin entender qué hacía ahí

\- pues nada… te dije que te vería en detención – respondió la corredora sin darle mucha importancia a los hechos

\- Tú… tú nos engañaste, tú… no eres profesor! Desde un principio me pareció todo muy raro! – decía mientras arrugaba la nariz

\- Si, aunque debes admitir que mi actuación de maestro fue muy buena, todos me creyeron… jejeje – decía orgullosa de su pequeña broma la blonda con una sonrisa ladina

\- Eres un imbécil! – soltó mientras lo miraba con desprecio

\- me gusta cuando arrugas tu nariz, te ves muy graciosa - agregó la rubia

Michiru mantenía la mirada en él sin decir una palabra

\- vamos, no te pongas así, era de vida o muerte. Estaba escapando de ese tal Seiya que me venía persiguiendo y vi el salón en el que estabas vacío, así que aproveche mi oportunidad para camuflarme, se llama so-bre-vi-ven-cia!, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo!... eso creo...

\- Seiya te perseguía? Por qué? – preguntó la aguamarina extrañada – bueno, el no tiene buen carácter y puede ser un idiota… pero tu eres nuevo por aquí, nunca te había visto, así que… qué le hiciste para poder enojarlo tanto?

\- bueno… ehhh… fue un accidente – decía mientras se ponía la mano tras la cabeza y reía nerviosamente – lo que pasa… es que… estaba viendo la pista atlética… estaba pensando en unirme al equipo cuando lo vi corriendo, era muy rápido y no aguante las ganas de competir con él… así que salí corriendo... con esta vestimenta, la cual me incomodaba un poco y bueno… me tropecé… y… si querer me apoye en sus pantalones… bajándoselos hasta los tobillos… todo el mundo comenzó a reírse de él y estaba realmente furioso! Ni te lo imaginas! - soltó unas risitas al recordarlo

\- Ahí fue cuando comenzó a perseguirte? – agregó la chica sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro

\- si, junto con algunos de sus amigotes que no pudieron seguirnos el paso.

La chica se largo a reír estrepitosamente, rompiendo la parsimonia del lugar, provocando enfurecimiento del profesor a cargo, pero el hecho de imaginarse a Seiya con los pantalones abajo en medio de la pista atlética era algo que le causaba mucha gracia, sobre todo ya que el era el chico más rudo de la escuela, sin decir que ellos antes había sido novios y sabía lo idiota que podía ser, en parte se lo merecía algo así como un castigo divino.

\- Hey, usted señorita Kaioh, acaso cree que está aquí para pasarla bien? Esto es una sala de castigos, pero viendo como lo pasa taaaan bien… adivine qué? se ha ganado una semana de castigo… - dijo el amargado profesor a cargo

\- qué!? No lo puedo creer... jamás me habían castigado en mi vida y la primera persona que lo hace es un idiota que se hace pasar por profesor... y luego por la culpa de esta misma persona me dan una semana aquí! – decía Michiru lamentándose por su mala suerte…

\- lo lamento mucho Michiru, pero la pasaremos muy bien yo tengo una semana de castigo también! - respondió muy contenta por haber encontrado una acompañante de castigos, siempre era reconfortante tener compañía

\- por qué? Cuanto tiempo llevas en la escuela?

\- Eeeh… una hora – dijo riendo – escapando me estrelle con unos estudiantes en el comedor y digamos que genere un caos ahí… no ha sido una buena primera impresión eh?

\- Wow… una hora y ya tienes un enemigo, ocasionaste un gran desastre, engañaste a todo un curso y tienes una semana de castigo!, eres verdaderamente impresionante Haruka Tenou…

\- bueno, si lo pones así… creo partí con el pie izquierdo… pero si no hubiera pasado todo eso, no estaría hablando con la chica mas guapa de la escuela... y del mundo entero – dijo coquetamente

La chica no puedo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar aquellas palabras – hey, para ahí Tenou, yo también estoy enfadada contigo, me mandaste a castigo sin ser profesor, me mentiste a mi y a mis compañeros, nos hiciste hacer una "examen"! – alzó la voz - necesitas mucho más que unas simples palabras bonitas para reivindicarte!

\- Yo en ningún momento les dije que era profesor – respondió Haruka tranquilamente - y ahora sé perfectamente como remediarlo - pensó en la lista que le había hecho escribir, fue muy ingeniosa al usar esa estrategia, ahora sabía perfectamente que hacer para poder enamorarla gracias a la misma de Michiru.

\- Esta bien señorita Kaioh, usted se lo ha ganado, dos semanas de castigo! Y si sigue hablando será un mes, así que mejor mantenga la boca cerrada! – sentenció el maestro

continura...?

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

 _Hola a todos! se me ocurrió esta historia el otro día, es mi pareja favorita de la serie así que me atreví a escribirla, es una historia ligera y espero haya sido de su agrado!_  
 _no sé si dejarlo como one shot o continuarlo...  
_ los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

 _Saludos y gracias a quienes lo lean desde ya! c:_


	2. Suerte o Astucia?

**Capítulo 2**

Haruka estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la habitación que desde ahora sería su nuevo hogar en el internado Mugen, tenía una pieza privada, ventajas de que su padre fuera amigo íntimo del director, debía admitir que el lugar estaba bastante bien, era más lujoso que el resto de las habitaciones, tenía baño personal, una cama de 2 plazas y una mini cocina, era como un departamento pequeño totalmente acomodado para suplir sus necesidades básicas, cosa que los otros estudiantes no tenían y seguro que si se enteraban les corroería la envidia ya que claramente eran condiciones injustas, pero no era su culpa que le hubieran asignado esa acomodada habitación, ella no la había pedido… no hubiera tenido problemas en compartir pieza con esa tal Michiru por ejemplo, esa muchacha realmente había logrado captar toda su atención, había escuchado rumores de que había sido novia de Seiya, ese idiota! como podría haberse fijado en un tipo tan feo y bruto como él!?, pero ella tenía la lista con sus deseos e intereses así que le sería más fácil conquistar su corazón, el único problema es que ella no sabía aún que era una mujer y no sabía si eso era un problema.

Al otro día se despertó muy temprano como siempre lo hacía, se levantó y se puso un buzo para salir a trotar, no había ni una sola alma despierta y eso era lo que más le agradaba, nadie que interrumpiera su entrenamiento, ella solo corría y se dejaba llevar como el viento sin rumbo fijo. El internado Mugen tenía un patio gigantesco y no era para menos, ya que la escolaridad costaba una fortuna, era el internado más caro de todo Japón y solo los niños ricos podían acceder a ir. Dentro del recinto había una especie de bosque, donde uno se podía conectar con la naturaleza, corría mientras escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y como soplaba el viento tratando de llevarse todo lo que tenía a su paso, esa sensación de libertad era lo que añoraba Haruka y que solo al correr lograba.

Ya llevaba una hora corriendo, descubriendo nuevos lugares y disfrutando de la soledad, cuando se topó con un enorme edificio que tenía las luces encendidas, ya que aún estaba oscuro, eran las 6:30 de mañana... seguramente era una persona tan loca como ella... le dio curiosidad y decidió ir a investigar quien podría ser, se sorprendió al descubrir a su sirena en la piscina temperada de la escuela, era ella… su compañera de castigos… ellas debían estar unidas por el destino – pensaba - ambas tan maniáticas que se levantaban con las aves para ir a entrenar, en ese momento sintió que la amaba.

\- heey sirena – le gritaba con mucha energía - oyeee Michiruuuuuu! - pero Michiru al estar en el agua no lograba escucharla. Decidió acercarse al borde de la piscina para que la notase haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos, sin obtener resultados, entonces comenzó a aproximarse más a la alberca, pero al estar el piso tan húmedo resbaló y cayó irremediablemente a la piscina, con buzo y zapatillas.

Michiru vio como un bulto trataba de flotar en el agua con muy poca gracia debía decir. Sí, esa persona se estaba ahogando dedujo por esos movimientos desesperados... alarmada por esta situación nadó rápidamente para socorrer a aquella pobre alma en desgracia. Cuando se acercó para ayudarlo se dio cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que Haruka Tenou! Lo tomó como pudo y lo arrastró a la orilla, había tragado ya mucha agua y se encontraba inconsciente. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y logró subirlo al borde de la piscina dejándolo reposar en el pavimento, ella había recibido clases de primeros auxilios así que comenzó las compresiones para que volviera a respirar, uno… dos… uno.. dos… pero había cambio alguno en su compañero.

ohhhh no pasa nada – se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa

tomó la cabeza del rubio con sus manos y le hizo respiración boca a boca, de pronto sintió como unos brazos la atrapaban atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y le daba un beso como respuesta.

ella se separó bruscamente – acaso no te estabas ahogando?

Me ahogaba en tus besos querida sirena – le dijo coquetamente la rubia divertida

Eres imposible Haruka Tenou! – nuevamente estaba enojada – pensé que te estabas muriendo, no vuelvas a preocuparme así! – esta vez su mirada se tornaba un tanto triste.

Perdóname Michiru... – no sé porque pensé que sería una buena idea...

Y ese beso! Me lo robaste! – me las pagarás – le decía la peliverde mientras la empujaba por la cintura para tirarla nuevamente al agua como venganza – si sabías nadar, verdad? – agregó la chica mientras cometía su acto de venganza

Nooooo – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer al agua.

\- Oohh! Mierda! Qué hice? – se lanzó para rescatarlo... nuevamente…

Una vez fuera del agua Michiru le seguía pidiendo perdón al rubio muy avergonzada por su forma de actuar - perdóname! Pensé que todo había sido una mentira y que si sabías nadar! – le decía completamente apenada

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa… yo... nunca aprendí a nadar – dijo esquivando la mirada – mi madre murió ahogada cuando yo tenía unos 5 años, nunca pude superar el miedo al agua.

Lo siento mucho Haruka – dijo Michiru sin saber muy bien que decir, qué se dice en esas situaciones de todos modos.

\- Y siempre vienes a nadar tan temprano? – preguntó la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

\- Y tú siempre sales a correr con las aves? - le contra preguntó la nadadora levantando la ceja

\- Oye, que acaso no te enseñaron que no se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta! Es de mala educación - sentenció la rubia

\- Me quiere educar la persona menos indicada diría yo, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que si, me encanta que la piscina esté vacía solo para mi, sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino, solo siendo yo una con el agua y poder olvidarme de todo… - se sonrojo al decir estas palabras

\- me pasa exactamente lo mismo – le dijo con ilusión en su mirada – salgo a correr cuando todos duermen, así no hay nada que pueda pararme y me puedo conectar con la naturaleza, amo sentir el viento en mi cara y escuchar a los animales, sentir el sonido de los árboles… - le contaba tranquilamente

Michiru lo observó con detención, era extraño que aquella persona tan burda que había conocido pudiera ser tan profunda, sentía como si quisiera pasar mucho tiempo junto a Haruka, hace mucho que no se sentía así con alguien y eso la asustaba un poco.

\- Y al final te vas a meter al club de atletismo? – preguntó la sirena

\- mmmm… es complicado, ese estúpido de Seiya es el capitán… no quiero topármelo – le contestó

\- ya veo… Seiya te ha seguido molestando?

\- Creo que nunca me perdonará que lo avergonzara frente a todo el internado, aunque lo recuerdo y aún me hace gracia, jeje

* * *

Estaban en la clase de matemática, Michiru y Haruka se sentaban juntos, su relación se había hecho más cercana con el correr de los días, ya que se topaban en las mañanas cuando las dos se levantaban tempranamente para ir a sus respectivos entrenamientos... sus horarios coincidían en muchas clases... (junto con Seiya también)... y en la tarde iban a cumplir su castigo en el salón A22 que ya formaba parte de su rutina diaria. Esta nueva cercanía estaba poniendo muy celoso a Seiya, ya que Michiru fue su novia y ahora lo estaba cambiando por ese rubiecito que a su parecer no le llegaba ni a los talones y que sobre todo lo había dejado en ridículo frente a la escuela, por lo mismo trataba de vengarse y lo molestaba cada vez que podía, ya que su honor estaba en juego. Seiya siempre había sido una especie de líder en el Mugen y no se podía ver ridiculizado, menos por culpa del nuevo chico.

En la clase al profesor se le había ocurrido hacer un sorteo para incentivar a sus alumnos, el ganador podría obtener 2 entradas para ir al parque de entretenciones y según la lista que escribió Michiru, ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, "ir al parque de diversiones con una persona encantadora", por lo que Haruka haría todo por tratar de ganar e invitarla a salir, ya que ella claramente era una persona realmente encantadora.

El juego consistía en una caja llena con 9 bolas de color negro y solo una blanca, la persona que lograra sacar la bola blanca ganaría, si la persona perdía debía devolver la bola negra a la caja para mantener las mismas probabilidades para todos los participantes. El primero que sacara la bola blanca se ganaría las entradas y podría invitar a algún compañero para que lo acompañe.

Los estudiantes fueron llamados en orden aleatorio por el maestro y así fueron pasando uno a uno, nadie lograba sacar la bola blanca, llegó el turno de Michiru, se paró de su puesto, caminó hacia la caja, se concentro para poder tener suerte, pero fue inútil, había sacado una bola negra, desilusionada depósito la bola negra de nuevo en el contenedor y volvió a su asiento resignada, tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no pudo obtener la bola ganadora, fue entonces el turno de Seiya que muy confiado metió la mano dentro de la dichosa caja, vio su esfera y su cara fue de enfado, era una de color negro... también había perdido, frustrado escuchó como era llamado Haruka para probar suerte. El chico de pelo negro no quería que Haruka ganara por ningún motivo, así que antes de ir a su puesto sacó la bola blanca deliberadamente, sin que el profesor se percatara y de ese modo se aseguraría que el rubio no pudiera ganar, si él no había ganado no permitiría que el nuevo lo hiciera, por lo que con un sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro se fue a su asiento con la bola bien escondida en su chaqueta. La blonda logró percatarse de lo que había hecho Seiya, se paró y lo miró desafiante con aires de superioridad, como si lo estuviese respondiendo el desafío.

\- suerte Haruka – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

La rubia no le prestó atención y se dirigió muy confiada a la caja, metió la mano, sacó una bola y sin que nadie la viera la puso en su bolsillo - profesor he ganado – dijo con confianza.

\- pero como puede tener la certeza si aún no ha visto la bola que sacó – le dijo el profesor confundido

Seiya estaba asombrado, no podía creer que dijera que había ganado si el mismo se había asegurado de que no sucediera

\- pues si profesor, vea el resto de las bolas en la caja, si no está la bola blanca en ella es porque yo la tengo en mi bolsillo y he ganado… no es así Seiya?- dijo sonriéndole a el pelinegro, quien no lo podía creer

El profesor se acercó para verificar y efectivamente la bola blanca no estaba ahí, eso quería decir que si había ganado ya que tenía completa lógica las palabras de la rubia.

-bueno Haruka, felicidades te has ganado las 2 entradas y podrás invitar a quien gustes este fin de semana – le dijo el profesor muy alegre dándole los billetes

Seiya estaba realmente enfadado, debía admitir que Haruka era muy astuto, él no podría decir nada porque o si no el profesor se daría cuenta de que hizo trampa, había caído en su propia trampa, lo había humillado, se quedó resignado en su asiento viendo como celebraba su victoria y él ahí sin poder hacer nada, era realmente molesto, ahora sentía que lo odiaba aún más que antes.

\- Michiru – dijo Haruka – quieres ir conmigo el fin de semana al parque de diversiones? – agregó con una sonrisa irresistible - sé que te gustan, así que vamos. será muy divertido! jeje

\- Claro que sí Haruka! – le respondió muy animada la peli verde a su compañera de castigos

Eso era lo último que faltaba pensó Seiya.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Quiero decir que el juego de las bolas es un acertijo en el cual me inspiré! ;)

agradecimientos especiales a Alexia, jackeline, tenohsagitario161197 y guest que me animaron para continuarlo! y gracias a todos los que leen!  
espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, aún nadie sabe que Haruka es mujer y su relación con Michiru es cada vez mejor, al contrario que con la de Seiya, me gustó esto de tener a Seiya como ente de conflicto jeje.

Críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas!


	3. Cita

**Capítulo 3**

Hoy era el día de su cita con Michiru, estaba muy ilusionada, se vistió con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones beige, se veía muy elegante y varonil, así fue en busca de la peliverde a su habitación para ir juntas al parque de entretenciones.

-Michiru! Ya estás lista? – gritó con emoción, ya no podía soportar las ganas de pasar el día junto a ella, había estado pensando en su cita toda la semana.

Como nadie respondía se armó de paciencia y esperó afuera de la habitación. Pasaban los minutos y nadie salía, era como si no hubiese nadie dentro de la recamara, por lo que decidió entrar para averiguar que es lo que sucedía y tratar de apurarla ya que sino se les haría tarde.

\- Michiruuuu vamos! Llegaremos tarde! – entró confiada tratando de acelerar un poco las cosas, aprovechó de observar su habitación que estaba bastante desordenada, había basura en el suelo y unos posters en las paredes de chicas bastante sensuales, eso sin duda le llamó mucho la atención, no hubiera esperado que fuera así, se imaginaba una habitación reluciente, muy limpia y elegante, cosa que distaba mucho de lo que estaba observando en aquel lugar.

De pronto vio una silueta cubierta con una toalla blanca en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, notó que estaba de espalda buscando algo en el armario, seguramente ropa para vestirse…

cómo era posible que aún estuviera en la ducha!? Con razón no había escuchado sus gritos, habían quedado de juntarse a las 12 pm y ya eran las 12:30. Sabía que las mujeres se demoraban en arreglarse, ella también era una después de todo, aunque en realidad nunca tardó más de 10 minutos, pero en fin, 30 minutos de demora ya era demasiado, incluso para Michiru.

\- Cómo es que aún no estás arreglada!? – le dijo algo enojada, acercándose y tomándola por el brazo, haciendo que torpemente se girara y la toalla cayera al suelo, mostrando toda su desnudez.

\- Queeeeeeeé!? Se escuchó un grito - cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi cuarto! - le dijo con voz iracunda

\- lo siento mucho de verdad – dijo Haruka completamente roja – no fue mi intención, yo pensaba que era el cuarto de Michiru! – no puede ser que esto pase de nuevo…. Se lamentaba, sin poder evitar notar toda su hombría.

Seiya estaba totalmente furioso, rápidamente recogió la toalla y se cubrió, aunque ya lo había visto. Quería golpear a Haruka con todas sus fuerzas, cuando alzó la vista en busca de su objetivo, éste simplemente se había esfumado, dejándolo impotente.

\- arrrgh! ese imbécil – pensaba ofuscado – me las pagará! Juro que me las pagará aunque sea lo último que haga! - gritó furioso

Haruka salió corriendo sabiendo que estaba en una situación de peligro, ya que había visto en el rostro del chico toda la furia contenida en su ser y si se quedaba ahí su final hubiera estado cerca…

\- demonios! Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida!? – la habitación de Michiru era la 609 y la había confundido con la 606… habitación de su archienemigo Seiya Kou… de todos los estudiantes tenía que ser la de él y justo entrar cuando se estaba estaba en trapos menores... - definitivamente la rubia tenía mala suerte, pero estaba convencida de que ese día podría mejorar, después de todo en compañía se su sirena nada podría molestarla...

\- Haruka dónde estabas!? Te he estado esperando por 40 minutos! – le decía con impaciencia Michiru - yo estoy lista desde las 12 en punto! - agregó con una mirada de desaprobación

\- perdóname Michi! Pero te juro que lo compensaré hoy! - le dijo sin contarle su imprevisto con el pelinegro

\- más te vale que así sea – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, a pesar de todo, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa totalmente honesta, una que podría cautivar a cualquiera...

\- bueno y cómo nos iremos? – preguntó la bella sirena con voz angelical

\- con Marcel, mi chofer por supuesto... nos está esperando abajo – diciendo estas últimas palabras se fueron a reunir con el coductor, el auto era un deportivo rojo último modelo de Ferrari.

\- wooow, es hermoso – decía Michiru asombrada por el lujoso coche

\- sii, es mío, aunque aún no tengo permiso legal para conducirlo… así que por mientras lo conduce Marcel – dijo con disgusto, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión que su padre había tomado, el tenía las habilidades necesarias para conducir mejor que cualquiera que haya conocido.

Se subieron al cómodo coche y toda la gente les quedaba mirando ya que el carro era realmente hermoso, no se veían muchos así por las calles, se debía tener mucho dinero para poder poseer uno. Haruka había logrado impresionar a la chica con su máquina y gracias a ésta llegaron al parque de entretenciones en muy poco tiempo, ya que el auto si que aceleraba a fondo.

* * *

Era un día cálido y soleado, hacía mucho calor por lo que Haruka fue a comprar refrescos para los 2, sabía que el sabor favorito de Michiru era el de frutilla porque lo había escrito en la lista que le había pedido el primer día que la conoció, gracias a eso sabía muchas cosas de ella y haría lo que podía para conquistarla finalmente.

\- gracias Haruka, pero no crees que has tomado muchos refrescos? Con este ya van a ser 5! – la peliverde le comentó

\- es que hace mucho calooor! Me estoy derritiendo! Como tu no tienes tanto calor? - preguntó la rubia

\- porque me he subido a todos los juegos acuáticos y me he mojado, mientras a ti te da miedo y te quedas mirando bajo el sofocante sol…

\- jejeje ya sabes que no me gusta el agua!… - le dijo con una mirada traviesa

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, se habían divertido muchísimo, se subieron a todas las atracciones que no involucraban agua, entraron a la casita del terror, Haruka se asustó cuando salió un hombre disfrazado de momia y Michiru se burlaba por lo miedosa de la rubia que había pegado un grito de aquellos cuando la asustó por detrás...

Los refrescos le estaban pasando la cuenta a la rubia, que estaba aguantando las ganas de orinar desde hace muchas horas, estaba algo nerviosa ya por la situación y trataba de visualizar dónde estaban los baños.

Haruka! – dijo michiru, sacándola de su trance – me puedes comprar un helado por favor!? – le decía haciendo ojitos y poniendo cara tierna para que accediera a su petición, esa estrategia siempre le funcionaba

Haruka al ver su rostro no podía negarse a cumplirle su capricho... se lo compraría y luego iría en busca del wc que tanto le urgía.

llegó al puesto de helados y su impresión fue bastante cuando notó que había una larguísima fila, se puso en el último puesto rogando porque avanzara rápido - no podrían tardar tanto en hacer simples helados - se decía optimista.

El tiempo pasaba y aún quedaban bastantes personas delante de ella, se estaba desesperando, necesitaba con premura encontrar un inodoro... pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no quería perder su puesto, era una situación compleja y se preguntaba a si misma si podría aguantar un poco más... solo un poco más...

Comenzaba a moverse nerviosa juntando las piernas para poder controlar esas ganar terribles de orinar, se imaginaba sentada en un baño, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, nada más en la vida la hubiera hecho feliz, algo tan simple... sólo un baño...

por fin sólo quedaba una persona, !sí! !una persona!… estaba feliz, se veía relajada sentada en el trono, esperaría que la atendieran y daría su mejor corrida en dirección a los tocadores.

\- me da 24 helados de chocolate y 30 de frutilla por favor- pedía la persona que estaba delante de él, que por cierto era bastante obesa.

\- quééé? – gritaba la rubia sin poder creerlo – que acaso no tiene suficiente con todo lo que se ha comido en esta vida señora? deje comida para el resto del mundo no sea egoísta! – no pudo evitar decir ofuscada por toda la situación que la tenía al borde de la locura.

\- mocoso insolente! Para que sepas vengo con una expedición de un colegio, son para mis queridísimos alumnos. - dijo la señora bastante enojada por el comentario grosero de la chica

solo le quedaba resignarse a seguir esperando, sólo era una persona se repetía a si misma, sólo una y luego sería al fin su turno! No se daría por vencida estando tan cerca de la meta, conseguiría ese helado para Michiru como se lo había prometido y luego al baño.

Se demoraron 30 minutos en atender a la señora y entregar a todos los alumnos sus respectivos helados... y haruka ya no aguantaba más… pero por fin veía la luz.

Iba a hacer su pedido por fin, después de tanta espera, pero un chico se pone delante de ella dejándola anonadada y comienza a pedir un helado de 3 sabores.

\- heeeey! es mi turnoooo! mi maldito turnoooo, me oíste! – alegaba la rubia ya irritada por todo lo que había pasado.

el chico la ignoraba completamente y seguía ordenando su helado haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la alterada rubia.

\- está bien – decía la vendedora al joven – de qué sabores los quieres? – le preguntó.

\- mmm no lo sé, puedo probarlos todos? - preguntaba con voz inocente, sacando de quicio a Haruka.

\- nooooo es suuuu turnoooooo! - Alegaba persistía en su defensa la rubia – él se saltó la fila y yo he estado esperando aquí bajo el sol por 2 horas...! Si!… 2 malditas horas y exijo que me atienda a mi! - reclamaba por sus derechos

la vendedora al igual que el chico la ignoraban rotundamente y eso solo hacía que su ira se incrementara aún más en su interior.

el muchacho finalmente se decidió y pidió justamente los mismo sabores que le había pedido Michiru a Haruka! y fue cuando una brillante idea se cruzó por la mente de la corredora.

cuando el chico recibió el helado, la rubia velozmente se lo arrebató, causando el llanto del joven... Haruka no podía creer que se pusiera a llorar por esa pequeña acción, era un joven que se veía bastante rudo, no pensaba que le fuera a afectar tanto, a parte que estaba cobrando venganza ya que era su turno y no el de él…

\- oye cómo te atreves a robarle a un niño pequeño? – le reclamaba la vendedora

\- pequeño? Decía extrañada la rubia – si este chico debe tener unos 13 años por lo bajo, ya no es un crío – pensaba por su apariencia.

\- eres un abusivo, él solo tiene 7 años! – agregaba la vendedora mientras el pequeño seguía llorando sin poder contener su pena

\- queeee? Eso es imposible! Él no puede tener 7 años! – decía totalmente incrédula, en realidad era bastante grande, jamás hubiese pensado que tenía esa edad

\- ya calma pequeño – de repente una voz dulce comenzó a calmar al pequeño niño, qué es lo que ha pasado? - Le preguntaba cariñosa

\- ese abusivo me a robado mi heladito – decía con vez triste el niño señalando a la blonda

\- Haruka! Cómo te atreves a robarle a un niño pequeño!? – Michiru le reprocho a la rubia con enfado

\- nonono…. No es como tu crees! Ese niño se metió en la fila, yo estaba primero que él, además es imposible que tenga 7 años! – la rubia se defendía, todo era tan injusto!

\- es el peor cumpleaños de mi vidaaa! – agregaba el chiquito frotándose las manitos en sus ojos que comenzaban enrojecerse por las lágrimas

la corredora estaba anonadada por todo lo acontecido.

\- oooh pobre pequeñin – decía Michiru – no te preocupes, quédate con el helado – le arrebató el helado de las manos de Haruka y se lo entregó al pequeño - toma chiquito, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños! - le dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo al infante.

el pequeño finalmente paró de llorar y se fue feliz tomándose su helado.

\- Haruka! – la miraba fijamente la peliverde – me has decepcionado mucho! Y creo que

No alcanzó a terminar la frase y la rubia salió corriendo en busca del tan anhelado baño, ya que realmente no podría contenerse ni un segundo más, dejando a Michiru hablando sola...

Finalmente encontró su preciado trono y sintió una relajación como nunca antes en la vida, se sentía libre y renovada, se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Si se hubiera quedado escuchando como la regañaba Michiru seguramente se hubiera orinado en frente de ella y eso si que hubiera sido terrible.

Mmm supongo que se habrá enojado al dejarla con la palabra en la boca – pensaba Haruka – pero había tenido muy mala suerte, sólo a ella le pasaban esas cosas…se lamentaba

* * *

 _En otro sitio del parque de diversiones..._

\- Buen trabajo – decía un chico de pelo negro – lo hiciste muy bien! – con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ahora págame lo que me dijiste que me darías- decía el pequeño del helado a joven de larga melena

\- si si, claro... toma – le dio el dinero que le había prometido, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza felicitándolo por su buena actuación

Seiya sonreía por su pequeña victoria, había conseguido molestar a Haruka y que Michiru se enojara con él, pero su sonrisa se acentuó más cuando la vio saliendo del baño de chicas…. Acaso Haruka era una mujer? Eso era una noticia muy reveladora que sin duda usaría en su contra.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por lo comentarios de verdad! es difícil escribir este tipo de género, por lo menos para mi y bueno la verdad es nunca había escrito mucho, así que aprecio sus comentarios y saber que les ha gustado!  
lo siento Alexia pero en este capítulo Seiya logró una pequeña victoria!  
Rodrigo: en el capítulo anterior en la escena de la piscina, Michiru no le dice nada a Haruka respecto a si descubrió que era mujer, quizás si lo descubrió pero no dijo nada? jaja

gracias a todos por leer! y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! :)


	4. Seiya el Espía

**Capítulo 4**

Haruka se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que no estaba en su cuarto… estaba en la enfermería de la escuela…

\- Haruka! Al fin despertaste! – le decía una voz muy alegre

\- Michiru? – la buscó con la mirada… para luego verse a si misma, estaba cubierta solo con un vendaje que ocultaba sus pechos y unos pantalones holgados en sus extremidades, al darse cuenta de esta situación se tapó rápidamente para que la peli verde no la viera…

\- por qué te escondes Haruka? – le dijo coquetamente - quién crees que te cambio de ropa? - agregó

\- Qué!? - dijo con sorpresa - ...Acaso tu sabes… - sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos con la mirada fija en el rostro de la peli verde, sospechando que hubiese descubierto su pequeño secreto…

\- ...que eres una chica?... – la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar la frase – ...Claro que si, cuando te rescate de la piscina la otra vez pude tocar tus pechos… - se sonrojó al decir estas palabras - sin querer!... – se corrigió aún con las mejillas coloradas

\- y.. eso para ti no es un problema? – le preguntó dubitativa y con voz temblorosa

Michiru se acercó lentamente al rostro de la rubia, tomando con sus suaves manos las mejillas de ésta, existía un ambiente de tensión en la atmósfera, sus rostros estaban a milímetros y la corredora comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. La peli verde cerró los ojos y depósito un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia, la cual al sentir el contacto, le correspondió dejándose llevar, definitivamente no se esperaba que hiciera algo así…

– eso responde tu pregunta? – agregó guiñándole un ojo a la blonda y con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- Eeeeh – Haruka estaba en un trance embobada por lo que acababa de pasar – seguro…

\- Debo decirte que este es tu segundo beso – musitó la nadadora algo celosa y con el ceño fruncido

\- Cómo? – no entendía a lo que se refería su sirena, ella no recordaba haber besado a nadie… o si?...

\- Cuando entré a camarines esta mañana, encontré a Seiya encima de ti... – le dijo secamente

\- Quééé? Acaso quieres decir que el estúpido de Seiya me besó? – estaba estupefacta sin dar crédito a las palabras de su sirena

\- Pues si, aunque al parecer fue sin querer… se cayeron y te golpeaste la cabeza, también el torso... por eso tus vendas…- agregó observando su cuerpo

Es verdad, con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera había preguntado por qué estaba en la enfermería… - pensaba la atleta

\- Puaaaaj! – chillaba la rubia frotándose la mano en su boca, haciendo gestos de asco que le divertían de sobre manera a la peli verde.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Tenía que cerciorarse y verificar si Haruka era una mujer o simplemente un pervertido que les gustaba espiar en el baño de las chicas, ya sabía que esa podía ser una posibilidad dados los acontecimientos anteriores, primero le había bajado los pantalones y luego lo había visto totalmente desnudo… quizás era un depravado, un psicópata o un demente… nunca se sabe… – pensaba Seiya que estaba decidido a indagar hasta dilucidar la verdad

Ideó un plan para confirmar sus sospechas, él sabía que Haruka se levantaba a trotar por la madrugada todos los días, por lo que esa mañana se levantó especialmente temprano decidido a seguirlo, tenía mucho sueño, no entendía como el rubio podía levantarse tan temprano y tener energías para correr...

Ahí estaba Seiya, como un animal acechando a su presa, ese maldito rubio si que corría fuerte, a pesar de que él era la estrella del club de atletismo, le costaba poder seguir el paso de Haruka, además tenía que hacerlo sigilosamente para que no se percatara de su presencia, alguien que corría de esa manera no podría ser una chica se decía a si mismo…

Finalmente luego de una hora y media de trote continuo Haruka se detuvo. Seiya estaba exhausto, a esa altura a penas le podía seguir el paso y con mucha dificultad. Agotado se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin quitar la mirada de el rubio y se percató que se dirigía a camarines, ahora era el momento de la verdad, su oportunidad para despejar todas sus dudas.

Observó detenidamente todos sus movimientos y vio como entraba a los camarines femeninos... pero eso aún no demostraba nada… podía ser un pervertido o un mentiroso, así que tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos y para eso existía sólo una forma… ese idiota... ya lo había visto a él desnudo, así que quedarían iguales…

Respiró profundamente y decidido a cumplir su objetivo entró al interior del camerino. El rubio estaba totalmente tapado por una toalla que no lo dejaba comprobar sus sospechas, exasperando al pelinegro.

\- Oye? – le decía Seiya al rubio confrontándolo – qué haces aquí? – le preguntó provocadoramente

\- Como qué hago aquí? Tú que haces aquí? – le respondió la rubia – acaso me estabas siguiendo? – le preguntó con una mirada retadora

\- Quítate la toalla – le ordenó el pelinegro con total seriedad en su rostro... - hablaba circunspecto

\- Qué?... Eres un pervertido o algo así? – le decía sin entender nada la muchacha

\- Vamos Haruka, muéstrame tu secreto! – la desafiaba

\- Pero… qué secreto!? - lo miraba con extrañeza – de qué estás hablando? – un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo

\- Vamos quítate esa maldita toalla – le insistía esta vez forcejeando torpemente para quitársela

Haruka se resistía y tiraba de su toalla para que no lograra arrebatársela…

Las duchas estaban prendidas y había mucho vapor, haciendo que el suelo estuviera húmedo y resbaloso, lo cual era peligroso para los dos estudiantes…

Haruka tomó la toalla y con mucha fuerza la jaló hacía su ella, provocando que Seiya perdiera el equilibrio cargando todo su peso contra el cuerpo de la rubia, cayéndole encima con las manos en sus pechos… - si definitivamente era mujer, estaba comprobado - se decía el peli negro

Se encontraba aturdido por la caída, sin notar que sus bocas estaban en contacto.

\- Qué esta pasando aquí!? – Michiru había entrado a camarines con su bañador deportivo, iba a ir a tomar una ducha luego de su entrenamiento habitual matutino cuando descubrió aquella extraña situación

\- No es lo que tu crees! – le decía Seiya al verse sorprendido, aún sin reaccionar a levantarse…

\- HARUKA! – gritó la peliverde con terror corriendo hacia la chica tirada en el piso… - estás bien?

La rubia se encontraba inconsciente y corría un hilo de sangre por detrás de su cabeza y una pequeña poza bajo su espalda….

\- Qué rayos hiciste Seiya!? – lo confrontaba histérica la peliverde

Seiya no se había dado cuenta del estado de la rubia ya que estaba ensimismado divagando con sus pensamientos y solo pudo percatarse cuando la nadadora lo encaró - Fue un accidente! – respondió - Yo sólo quería saber si era una mujer o un pervertido que espiaba a las mujeres! – le decía el pelinegro a la nadadora como defensa

\- Que acaso eres tonto! Obviamente Haruka es una mujer! – le dijo mirándolo fríamente – ahora anda a buscar ayuda rápido! – le ordenó - Si algo le llega a pasar no te lo perdonaré jamás! - sentenció fríamente otorgándole una ruda mirada

\- Cla..claro.. – le dijo Seiya, se sentía como un estúpido… salió corriendo en busca de alguna enfermera para que atendiera a la blonda…

\- Haruka! Haruka… - le hablaba Michiru, pero ésta no reaccionaba – vamos despierta Haruka! – le decía llorando al verla tan debilitada…

Sabía que moverla podía ser peligroso ya que se trataba de un golpe en la cabeza, así que solo podía esperar a que llegara la ayuda, lo cual era muy frustrante para ella.

Estaba sentada en el suelo al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia, el piso estaba mojado y ella rodeada de un líquido rojo a su alrededor debido a la sangre de Haruka mezclada con la humedad del ambiente. Estaba preocupada, la chica no recuperaba la conciencia y seguía perdiendo más y más sangre, eso no era una buena señal…

\- Por favor Haru… despierta! – la abrazaba protectoramente traspasándole su calor al gélido cuerpo de la rubia… - no me dejes! Tú, tuuú me gustas… – le confesó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sin obtener respuesta alguna... estaba pensando lo peor…

\- Seiya entró en ese momento – por ahí está – le señaló a la enfermera donde estaba el cuerpo de la corredora…

La enfermera la revisó y tenía una herida en la cabeza que necesitaba sutura, por lo que debían trasladarla rápidamente ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y ya se notaba en su pálido rostro que lucía translúcido

\- Hay que trasladarla de aquí – les dijo – pero yo no me la puedo. Seiya llévala en brazos con muchísimo cuidado, no debemos moverla bruscamente… - le exigió al chico

El pelinegro asintió y la tomó entre sus brazos; lo sorprendió, era más ligera de lo que hubiese pensado, quizás porque antes la concebía como un chico, pero su cuerpo era menudo y liviano. Al verla tan cerca no supo cómo la pudo haber confundido con un hombre, sus facciones eran delicadas, solo tenia el cabello corto y una actitud más masculina…

Al observarla así tan tranquila, incluso la encontraba… atractiva?... no, no podía pensar eso! Se decía a si mismo, era su enemigo… enemiga… - se corrigió

\- SEIYAAA! Qué le estás viendo!? – le dijo una enfurecida Michiru al señalarle el pecho expuesto de su compañera de castigos. La rubia estaba cubierta solo por la toalla de baño y Seiya al tomarla para el traslado destapó sin querer uno de sus senos dejándolo a la vista.

Seiya se sonrojo al notarlo – bueno, definitivamente puedo decir que es una chica jeje – dijo tratando de salir del paso… - cosa que no le cayó nada bien a la nadadora

\- mejor será que te apures Seiya! – agregó la peli verde tapando a Haruka, con una voz de ultratumba y una mirada penetrante que causo miedo en el pelinegro...

* * *

\- Así que ese idiota aprovechó de toquetearme…. Es un pervertido! – dijo furiosa

La enfermera entró a la habitación interrumpiéndolas para revisar como se encontraba la chica.

\- por fin despertaste? – le dijo dulcemente la mujer de unos 50 años - como te sientes, pequeña? – su voz era suave y se notaba que mostraba preocupación por la muchacha

Me duele la cabeza y la zona abdominal – dijo un poco compungida

\- mmm ya veo linda, te daré unos calmantes para aminorar el dolor – le dijo entregándole unas pastillas y un vaso de agua para que los pudiera tragar

\- cuando me puedo ir a mi cuarto? – le preguntó Haruka ansiosa por salir de aquel lugar

\- Te tendrás que quedar por lo menos 1 semana aquí, los golpes en la cabeza son de cuidado así que te tendré en observación – le dijo seriamente – pero ya verás como se pasa rápido el tiempo

\- 1 semana! Prefiero estar en castigo 1 mes que estar aquí por 1 semana! – decía desilusionada

\- vamos Haruka, no es tan terrible, mira el lado positivo… no tendrás que ir a clases por 1 semana! – decía Michiru optimista

\- si, eso verdad – contesto alegremente

\- nada de eso – se entrometió la enfermera – esta señorita será la encargada de tenerte al día y traerte tus tareas

\- yo? – preguntaba la peli verde – ehh, está bien...

Haruka solo suspiraba, ya no tenía nada bueno estar ahí aburrida por 1 semana, sería realmente fastidioso y todo por culpa de ese idiota…

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas nuevamente

\- oye Michi… - comenzó a decir tratando de sentarse con mucho esfuerzo debido al dolor, las pastillas aún no habían hecho efecto – mmm... gracias…

\- cuando te vi ahí tirada en el piso sangrando me dio mucho miedo… - le dijo acercándose – pensé lo peor… solo quiero decirte que tu me gustas… a pesar de ser una revoltosa, torpe y testaruda…

\- que lindas palabras sirena – decía con ironía rascándose la cabeza – eres realmente hermosa, cuando te vi en el salón de clases estaba decidida a conquistarte, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por ser una chica, yo había escuchado que el estúpido de Seiya había sido tu novio, así que no sabía si eso podría haber sido un impedimento, perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad… - respondió honestamente

\- Haruka... – Michiru se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano – cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que eras un profesor, ni siquiera sé si en verdad te llamas así – agregó divertida – pero sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros…

Habían pasado 3 días desde el accidente y todo había estado tranquilo, sin Haruka rondando por la escuela todo se tornaba más pacífico, ya que en general era ella la que estaba siempre metida en los desastres…

\- Que aburrimiento! – se decía la rubia mirando el techo… esto es un castigo divino! No sirvo para estar aquí…

A pesar de que Michiru la iba a ver todos los días era solo por la tarde ya que tenía que ir a sus clases y luego a cumplir su castigo…si, el mismo que tenía y por su culpa...

\- Haruka – dijo una voz captando su atención

\- Mchiru? – preguntó la rubia tratando de dilucidar quien era

\- Soy Seiya, yo… solo quiero hablar – dijo tranquilamente – yo quería….mmmm… pedirte perdón…

Seiya pidiendo perdón, eso era nuevo pensaba la corredora

\- y escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir… no fue mi intención lastimarte… solo quería saber si eras una chica… y todo salió mal… - las disculpas claramente no eran su fuerte

\- Michiru me dijo que me diste un beso y que me toqueteaste! – espondió furiosa recordando la conversación con su sirena

\- eeeeeeh – se enrojeció – esooo fue un accidente!... yo no quería hacerlo… aunque tu me viste desnudo así que estamos empatados… - le respondió astutamente

\- mmm… si puede ser… pero no vuelvas a besarme nunca más o te parto esa cara de muñequita que tienes – dijo la rubia

\- eres imposible Tenou – respondió alzando la voz – yo jamás te besaría por voluntad propia! Ni en un millón de años! Aunque fueras la última mujer en este mundo!

\- grrrr – gruñía la rubia - si viniste para decir eso, entonces ya está… vete de mi habitación y déjame tranquila!

El peli negro se retiró con un portazo, había ido para hacer las paces... una tregua mientras estuviera en observación, pero la rubia tenía un carácter imposible que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Hola a todos, bueno en este capítulo Seiya lo hizo pésimo y se sintió mal por lo que causo pero trató de pedir disculpas, nadie es tan malo tampoco, aunque con Haruka siempre será una relación difícil… y ahora siente incluso cierta atracción por ella?_  
 _por otro lado Michiru y Haruka están más unidas, que pasará con eso..._

 _Chat'de'Lune: gracias por tus palabras, el cap anterior lo había terminado y subido altiro por eso los errores... en realidad siempre se me pasan, una vez escribí mal mi nombre en una prueba cuando estaba en el colegio (y ya era grande) jajaja_  
 _gracias por decirme, lo edite y actualicé corregido! :)_

 _Gracias también a Alexia, Osaka, Kima y Guest! espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y bueno quería decir que la historia no es tan lineal, por eso no escribí sobre el enojo de Michiru en el parque de diversiones, espero que no sea un error!_


	5. Una Serie de hechos desafortunados 1

**Capítulo 5**

 **Acalaraciones:**

la letras en " _itálica"_ es la voz de Michiru.  
quizás sea medio enredado de leer, ya que va al pasado y futuro, ojo con los días y horas!… espero se entienda! :)

* * *

 **Viernes 08:00 am**

 _Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh se preguntarán que estoy haciendo aquí, en la sala de reuniones con la "vampira Setsuna" (nuestra profesora de física), esperando a que llegue mi padre, para que le cuente lo que supuestamente yo hice… primero que todo quiero decirles que fui parte de una caso de incriminación… porque yo soy inocente del delito por el que se me juzga… y lo peor de todo es que mi padre… dejen que les cuente algo sobre mi familia para que me comprendan… yo nací en la prestigiosa familia Kaioh, una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japón y del mundo… mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto conmigo, él espera que sea la hija perfecta… y hasta el momento lo he sido… pero cuando se entere de que lo llamaron porque me metí en problemas arderá Troya y no sé como me castigará, quizás me retiré del internado y me traslade a otro, mi padre tiene un carácter fuerte y esto de seguro lo molestará…_

 _Que cómo llegué aquí? bueno para entenderlo debemos regresar al pasado reciente… así que presten atención!_

* * *

 **Jueves 7:30 am**

Seiya ya más tranquilo por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, se levantó tempranamente para asegurarse de no llegar atrasado esta vez, ahora haría las cosas de forma calmada y así nada podría salir mal… o eso al menos era lo que creía él…

Se levantó con tiempo de sobra y se ducho relajadamente, cepilló su larga cabellera, dejándola sedosa y brillante... a Seiya le preocupaba mucho su aspecto físico y siempre andaba reluciente… se anudó su corbata, tomó un desayuno ligero y estaba listo para iniciar una nueva jornada escolar con todas las energías, pero cuando salió al pasillo notó como todos los estudiantes le quedaban mirando y riendo en secreto, comentando en murmullos para que éste no pudiera escuchar lo que decían…

\- Qué pasa? Por qué todos me están mirando? – pensaba el pelinegro – verificó si había algo extraño en su atuendo que pudiese causar la burla de sus compañeros, pero era imposible… estaba perfecto como siempre… así que sin comprender nada siguió su camino para llegar a la sala de clases, pero las miradas no cesaban, es más... incluso podría decir que incrementaban… algo raro estaba sucediendo y tendría que averiguarlo, su nombre estaba en juego…

Yaten y Taiki, los grandes amigotes de Seiya iban corriendo por el pasillo en su búsqueda.

Seiya - gritaron al unísono – no te has enterado? – decían alterados con voz un tanto agitada

\- de qué? – respondió el aludido sin entender nada

\- que acaso no has visto el periódico escolar? – dijeron sorprendidos, todo el mundo lo había visto…

\- pues claro que no, si no sabría lo que estába pasando… no creen? – dijo con una mirada despectiva

Yaten tenía una copia del diario en sus manos, la cual le fue arrebatada violentamente por el pelinegro, para develar la verdad…

\- Quééé! – gritó desconcertado cuando leyó el titular – quién rayos hizo esto!? – estaba fuera de si – esto… esto son mentiras! - se quejaba molesto por lo que había sido revelado ante sus ojos

\- sí, lo sabemos... tu no serías capaz de hacer algo así – decía su amigo Taiki apoyándolo

\- seguramente fue Haruka… - decía con el ceño fruncido – ella tiene que haber filtrado esa foto como venganza por el 1 de física… - tiró el periódico a la basura y se fue de vuelta a su cuarto, no les daría en el gusto a todos esos bobos para que se burlaran de él, no de Seiya Kou!

Yaten recogió el periódico y lo guardó en su chaqueta - esto tiene que quedar para la posteridad – dijo riendo divertido

El titular del periódico decía "Alerta máxima, Seiya Kou es un pervertido" y bajo el titular, una foto de él bajo la falda de la prestigiosa Michiru Kaioh…

 _Ahora ustedes se preguntarán si por eso estoy en detención?... bueno la verdad es que no, para eso debo seguir la historia e ir más al pasado para que comprendan como sucedió todo…_

* * *

 **Miércoles 07:50 am - Haruka**

Ohhhh nooo, llegaré tarde otra vez…– dijo Haruka apagando el despertador, era su décima alarma ya que sabía que con solo una no se levantaría, el ramo de física tampoco era una buena motivación…

Tenía clases a las 8 en punto, si alguien llegaba aunque sea un minuto tarde tendría una nota 1 al libro de clases, la vampira Setsuna les había advertido que desde ahora las reglas cambiarían, ya que casi todos los alumnos estaban llegando atrasados y eso perjudicaba el rendimiento y desarrollo de la clase en general, sobre todo este mensaje estaba dirigido a Haruka y Seiya… que eran los que más atrasados llegaban. A pesar de que la rubia por lo general madrugaba antes que todos para salir a correr, siempre se demoraba en cambiarse de ropa y llegaba igualmente tarde a clases, para ella nunca fue una prioridad asistir a las diferentes materias y era normal que no le preocupara estar retrasada y después del accidente que sufrió por culpa del pelinegro en camarines, la enfermera le había dicho que no saliera a correr por un tiempo, solo por precaución, así que la rubia se había acostumbrado los últimos días a despertarse casi justo en la hora que tocaban la campana… no sería distinto de las otras veces, nunca lograba llegar a tiempo de todos modos…

La rubia se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, tenía el uniforme muy desarreglado, no alcanzó a peinarse y muy apresurada tomó su bolso donde tenía sus cuadernos y útiles escolares, que poco y nada había utilizado…

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, ella jamás salía sin tomar desayuno, sabía que era difícil lograr comer y llegar a tiempo así que se hizo un emparedado rapidamente, pero no por eso poco contundente… tomó un pan baguette y lo cortó por la mitad, le puso queso, jamón, aceitunas, lechuga, tomate, anchoas, mayonesa y una salsa de ajo casera (su toque secreto) que había hecho el día anterior con Michiru, de ésta última le puso en exceso, como le gustaba… sí, era un desayuno de campeones… tal como dice el dicho "desayuna como rey"… la rubia si que entendía el significado de aquella frase…

 _Que tiene que ver esta historia, ustedes se preguntarán, pero no estoy loca… así que sigan leyendo y verán que todo tiene sentido..._

* * *

 **Miércoles 8:00 am – Michiru**

Michiru se había quedado dormida como nunca antes en su vida, el día anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde junto a Haruka en su habitación, la enfermera le había aconsejado no moverse mucho, así que decidieron ver una película de terror y preparar algo para comer…

A Haruka le gustaba mucho cocinar y sabía hacer todo tipo de platos, pero finalmente decidió preparar unos emparedados, aprovechó sus privilegios de tener una cocina personal en su dormitorio para mostrarle sus destrezas a la peliverde, que comió muy a gusto todo lo que le preparó. Pasaron una velada increíble, estar con Haruka siempre era agradable y divertida, esa mujer siempre lograba hacerla reír, especialmente cuando se asustaba con la escenas de miedo, era increíble que se asustara... cualquiera pensaría que con su ruda apariencia nada podría causarle miedo… Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era guardaron todo y Michiru regresó a su habitación para evitar problemas con el inspector, que revisaba que todos los estudiantes estuvieran en sus habitaciones a la hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta del salón de física justo sonó la campana que avisaba que eran las 8 en punto y por ende, la hora límite que había impuesto la profesora... no sabía si se había salvado o no, así que fue al escritorio para preguntarle a la vampira si tenía un 1... cuando sintió algo que se cruzaba en sus piernas…

 _Este hecho fue muy bochornoso para mí…_

* * *

 **Miércoles 8:00 am - Seiya**

Seiya iba corriendo apresuradamente a la clase de física, estaba justo en la hora, si daba grandes zancadas alcanzaría a llegar antes de que cambiara a las 08:01 y evitar la nota deficiente que no podría darse el lujo de tener, sus notas ya eran bastante malas para más encima tener un 1 extra...

Al abrir la puerta del salón resbaló con algo extraño que estaba en el piso, cayendo irremediablemente de espaldas y deslizándose hasta quedar nada mas y nada menos que bajo la falda de Michiru Kaioh, teniendo una vista privilegiada de la intimidad de la peli verde…

* * *

 **...Momentos antes del desastre...**

 **Miércoles 07:58 am - Haruka**

Haruka salió corriendo con el sándwich en una mano, el bolso en la otra y el uniforme totalmente desastroso, le quedaba un minuto para salvarse de ese 1, sus notas no eran las mejores así que no podía permitirse tener esa calificación…

Aumentó su velocidad y a pesar de lo que le había aconsejado la enfermera esta situación lo ameritaba, confiaba en sus habilidades de corredora y lo podría lograr, estaba viendo el reloj que se encontraba afuera del salón de clases, (la vampira lo había puesto para presionar a los alumnos a llegar temprano) y torpemente pasó el umbral de la puerta dentro del horario establecido, pero en su paso dejó caer gran cantidad de su emparedado… casi toda la mayonesa quedó esparcida en el suelo… - que desperdicio - se lamentaba la rubia ya sentada en su pupitre saboreando lo que quedaba de su llenador desayuno.

* * *

 **Miércoles 08:02 am**

Seiya avergonzado se quedó mirando las pantaletas de la nadadora, no fue por voluntad propia si no que cuando abrió los ojos fue lo primero que vio.

De pronto sintió su mejilla derecha arder, la Kaioh le había dado una fuerte bofetada por estar hurgando en donde no debía…

Todo el salón estaba riendo, divertidos por aquella situación y Seiya estaba rojo de ira, inspeccionaba con la mirada que era lo qué lo había hecho caer, sintió que se resbaló con algo extraño, entonces divisó esa sustancia extraña en el piso… su uniforme estaba cubierto con esa especie de salsa y… apestaba a ajo?.. se levantó tratando de encontrar más pistas de su infortunio y analizando milimétricamente con vista de halcón cada centímetro del salón, vislumbró como en la última fila estaba la rubia comiendo un emparedado, que casualmente goteaba una salsa sospechosamente similar a que estaba ahí en el suelo y que había provocado su caída…

Haruuukaaaaa – gritó visiblemente enfurecido, mientras la aludida solo atinaba a esconder el arma homicida… teniendo la vaga esperanza de que el peli negro no la haya descubierto…

\- Profesora - dijo Seiya - Haruka a hecho que me caiga, a ensuciado todo el salón de clases y está toda desordenada - dijo indicando con el dedo al puesto de la rubia, que tenía la corbata por encima del hombro, botones de la camisa sin abrochar y fuera del pantalón y además estaba toda manchada con su sandwich...

\- HARUKA, SEIYA, MICHIRU!…. - dijo la vampira elevando su tono de voz - TODOS USTEDES TIENEN UN 1 AL LIBRO DE CLASES...! Y USTED SEÑORITA TENOU, VAYA A BUSCAR UNA ESCOBA Y LIMPIE TODO ESTE DESASTRE! - finalizó la vampira

 _bueno, eso en resumidas cuentas fue lo que pasó para que saliera ese titular en el periódico y cómo terminamos teniendo un 1... pero por que estoy aquí aún no se ha resuelto… bueno sigamos con la historia_

* * *

 **Jueves 09:00 am**

Seiya estaba furioso ya que su imagen había sido dañada, su popularidad estaba en juego, las ironías de la vida… él quería saber si la rubia era una pervertida y ahora él era el único depravado frente a todos los estudiantes… seguramente la rubia luego del accidente había quedado con ansias de venganza y sumado a que por su culpa además ahora tenía un 1… lo más probable es que ideó ese plan para dejarlo mal frente a toda la escuela… pero esto no se quedaría así, le daría una lección para que no volviera a intentar nada similar en su contra, le debía demostrar quien era el que mandaba en el internado y reafirmar su autoridad…

* * *

 **Jueves 14:00 pm**

Se escuchó el agudo grito de una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, era la vampira Setsuna que descubrió una rayado en el muro principal del hall del colegio que decía "la vampira Setsuna es una zorra cazadora de hombres" con un spray negro. En todos sus años como maestra, jamás había vivido algo similar, una humillación pública de tal magnitud era inconcebible y era algo que no podría tolerar.

Al escuchar el grito de la profesora una masa de estudiantes se comenzó a aglomerar al rededor de ella, la vampira se puso de espaldas al rayado con los brazos extendidos tratando de ocultarlo penosamente, ya que se podía leer igualmente pese a su infructífero esfuerzo.

\- Quien hizo esto? – encaró a los alumnos, pero nadie respondía, quien se adjudicaría tal hecho que seguramente le costaría un buen castigo…

\- Profesora – intervino un sereno Seiya – esta situación es un hecho deleznable y no puede quedar impune – decía el chico captando la atención de la morena mujer – este rayado no fue hecho hace mucho, ya que aún está fresco… el culpable debe tener el spray en su poder, propongo revisar los casilleros de todos los estudiantes y el que tenga un spray negro será el culpable…

A la vampira le pareció una buena idea y así empezó a verificar cada uno de los casilleros de los alumnos, iban pasando sin encontrar nada hasta que fue el turno de Haruka…

\- ahora es mi turno para reír Haruka… - pensaba Seiya deseoso por ver como se completaba su venganza

La rubia abrió su casillero confiada, ya que por esta vez era inocente… sacó el candado y grande fue la sorpresa del pelinegro cuando no encontraron nada que lo delatara… solo unas fotos de unas chicas en bikini, de autos deportivos… y unas chicas en bikini sobre autos deportivos... francamente no parecía el casillero de una elegante chica del prestigioso Mugen y todos quedaron mirando a la corredora que solo se ruborizo...

Al lado del casillero de la rubia se encontraba el de Michiru, por lo que era su turno de demostrar su inocencia, pero cuando lo abrió cayó un spray negro, era la evidencia que estaban buscando…

\- así que tú eras la culpable! – dijo iracunda la morena – de todos mis alumnos, nunca hubiera pensado eso de usted señorita Kaioh! Esto es una venganza por el 1 que le puse por llegar tarde? – la cuestionaba la maestra de física - me has decepcionado mucho señorita Kaioh… no me queda otra que llamar a su apoderado - sentenció

\- yo no fui, lo juro! – le decía un tanto desesperada a la profesora – alguien implantó esa prueba en mi casillero para inculparme! – se defendía, pero no le creía...

Seiya estaba perplejo... esos idotas! Le había dicho a Yaten cual era el casillero de Haruka, el muy idota lo había confundido y ahora la que estaría en problemas sería la peliverde…

\- son unos inútiles – les dijo a sus amigos sin que la vampira pudiera escuchar – es que jamás pueden hacer algo bien? – los recriminaba fuertemente

 _Y bueno así es como quede¡é en detención... esperando a que la vampira hable con mi padre para acusarme…_

* * *

 **Presente**

Estaban las dos sentadas frente a frente sin decir palabra alguna, esperando a que llegara el señor Kaioh, la morena la observaba con recriminación como acusándola con la mirada…de repente un ruido rompe el silencio, era el padre de Michiru que había llegado… entró a la habitación interrumpiéndolas, vestía con un largo abrigo de piel que llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos antiguos rotos, un sombrero que no combinaba con su atuendo, unos lentes oscuros y un bigote descuidado…

Michiru no podía creerlo, ya estaba bastante nerviosa por toda la situación pero nunca espero algo así...

\- Hola Vamp… Señorita Setsuna…- se corrigió - soy el padre de la Michi… ehhh - tosió aclarando su voz - eejjem … digo de mi hija Kaioh Michiru… - dijo nervioso...

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora  
**  
 _Espero que se haya entendido el capítulo, quería escribirlo de esta manera porque me parecía más entretenido y así también ustedes podían ir formado sus propias teorías… ojalá les haya gustado que es lo más importante!_

 _Ahora tenemos nuevos personajes la "vampira" Setsuna y los amigos de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki…_  
 _si no fue Haruka la que publicó esa foto... quién fue? quién se presentó como el padre de Michiru en la oficina de la vampira Setsuna!? descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo..._

 **Jesseboy Ronne:** gracias, me hace feliz que te haya gustado, me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero se me tienen que ocurrir ideas para poder seguir escribiendo, así que a medida las voy teniendo me pongo a escribir… quizás más adelante escriba un poco más sobre Seiya y Haruka, como dicen del amor al odio hay solo un paso, pero siempre será un HxM!

 _ **Kima:**_ _con ellos nunca se sabe jajaja Seiya fue a hacer una tregua por mientras estuviera en la enfermería pero son como el perro y el gato jeje_

 _ **Chat'de'Lune:**_ _de hecho creo que me haces un favor diciéndome los errores! ya que yo como sé que dice lo leo y no me doy cuenta! así que gracias!_  
 _altiro significa enseguida! no soy de ningunos de los países que pusiste jajaa soy de Chile! ;)_

 _ **Alexia:**_ _las personalidades de Haruka y Seiya son confrontacionales y ambos expertos para meterse en problemas, así que si tendrán más roces! D:_  
 _y si Michiru es un amor *-*_

 _ **Osaka:**_ _claro, igual se puso un poco celosa y eso también la impulso para decirle a Haruka que le gustaba! y sip del amor al odio es solo un paso! :)_

y como siempre espero saber si les gustó! o si no les gustó y encuentran que fue horrible también! jajaja  
gracias a todos! :D


	6. Una Serie de hechos desafortunados 2

**Capítulo 6**

 _Estaban las dos sentadas frente a frente sin decir palabra alguna, esperando a que llegara el señor Kaioh, la morena la observaba con recriminación como acusándola con la mirada…de repente un ruido rompe el silencio, era el padre de Michiru que había llegado… entró a la habitación interrumpiéndolas, vestía con un largo abrigo de piel que llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos antiguos rotos, un sombrero que no combinaba con su atuendo, unos lentes oscuros y un bigote descuidado…_

 _Michiru no podía creerlo, ya estaba bastante nerviosa por toda la situación pero nunca espero algo así..._

 _\- Hola Vamp… Señorita Setsuna…- se corrigió - soy el padre de la Michi… ehhh - tosió aclarando su voz - eejjem … digo de mi hija Kaioh Michiru… - dijo nervioso..._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

La peliverde lo miraba impresionada, que hacía Seiya ahí? Y muy mal disfrazado de …su padre?

Si su padre luciera así, sinceramente le daría vergüenza ajena… pero afortunadamente su padre real era un hombre bastante distinguido muy alejado de esa imitación mas cercana a un vagabundo con mal gusto…

\- hola queridísima hijita – se acercó el sujeto besando a su supuesta primogénita en la frente intentando parecer paternal… - así que mi princesita se ha portado mal? – preguntaba tratando de tener un semblante serio que denotara madurez…

eeehhh – musitó Setsuna que nunca había visto al apoderado de Michiru, estaba asombrada… - no pensé que una persona con tanto dinero luciría… tan… tan… mal… pero bueno todos saben que los millonarios son personas excéntricas… pensaba para sus adentros

\- Así que…. Queridísima Mich.. eejjem hijita… dime que sucedió?… - dijo Seiya tratando de fingir una voz mayor – déjeme decirle que ella es una niñita muy buena, mire esa cara de angelito que tiene, igual a su padre… jojojo

la vampira estaba descolocada, Michiru tenía suerte de no ser una retrasada con un padre así y afortunadamente la niña no había heredado su "belleza"…

La aguamarina solo sonreía nerviosamente esperando que la vampira fuera indulgente...

\- bien Señor Kaioh… la señorita acá presente cometió un grave ilícito – comenzó a explicar la maestra con tono severo – ella escribió un mensaje ofensivo para con mi persona, que decía "la vampira Setsuna es una zorra cazadora de hombres "…

\- ohhhh – dijo Seiya tratando de parecer ofendido – muy mal Michiru, eso no se hace - le dijo como si estuviera hablando con un infante - no te dejaré comer postre la próxima vez que vayas a casa… bien espero que ahora todo esté resuelto.. ejjem ejjem – finalizó el desarreglado hombre

Setsuna no lo podía creer, acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?... era inconcebible ahora estaba más enfurecida… le iba a responder cuando de pronto se escucha como tocan la puerta y entra una persona sumándose a la reunión…

Era un hombre que tenía el pelo verde agua, tal como Michiru… también llevaba un abrigo, que curiosamente era igual al que llevaba Seiya, unos lentes oscuros y zapatos muy parecidos bastante malogrados….

Quéééé! – Michiru ahora si que estaba impactada, esto era imposible! cómo es que se rodeaba de puros idiotas!? – qué hice para merecer esto - pensaba….

\- permiso, soy el padre de Michiru - dijo sin notar quienes estaban en aquella habitación…

Haruka también había tenido la brillante idea de hacer de héroe e ir a rescatar a su sirena y fue directo a la sala de utilería que tenía el taller de teatro del colegio, para buscar cómo caracterizarse del padre de Michiru… pero jamás espero que Seiya hiciera lo mismo…

\- cómo… que acaso no es usted el padre de Michiru? – preguntó confundida la vampira señalando a Seiya…

\- eeeh si – dijo este – claro… yo soy el padre de Michiru… - comenzaba a sudar

\- y usted entonces, quién es? – preguntó la mujer señalando a la otra persona

\- eeeh… yo también soy el padre de Michiru… - la física levantó una ceja confundida - mmm… nosotros somos… novios… - dijo tratando de salir del paso y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió…

Seiya y Michiru se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, esto debe ser una broma pensaban…

Setsuna que ya encontraba bastante sospechosa toda esta situación, hizo pasar a la pareja del padre de Michiru para que se sentara al lado de… su amante… era una gran sorpresa, no esperaba que la peliverde tuviera una familia homoparental… a pesar de que le causaba repulsión, ella no podía juzgar a los padres de sus alumnos, menos si eran personas tan influyentes dentro del colegio…

\- Hola mi amor – le dijo Haruka a Seiya tratando de mantener las apariencias…

Michiru casi no podía aguantar la risa, todo esto era sumamente ridículo, no podía creer como la vampira no había notado que todo era una farsa, aparte ella jamás podría tener progenitores así, que horror...

\- Sí…ejjem ejjem, hola… mi… amor? – le devolvió el saludo un Seiya bastante incómodo

\- bueno y dime que hizo nuestro repollito esta vez? – preguntó la rubia a su supuesto esposo

\- claro… ejjem… nuestro repollito… - procedió Seiya lentamente para no equivocarse – se portó traviesa… rayó una pared del colegio con un mensaje ofensivo… jojojo

Michiru escuchaba todo y moría de vergüenza… eran pésimos actores…

\- oooooh - decía tomando aire Haruka tratando de poner voz profunda y con la mano cubriendo su boca aparentando asombro – ya veo… bueno mi estimada vampi... Setusuna… jejej… mi repollito es una niña muy buena, a ella siempre le ha gustado pintar y solo quería expresar su arte seguramente… - acotó la chica tratando de defenderla…

\- pero no fui yo!- agregó la peliverde que se sentía un tanto ignorada por esa pareja de payasos

\- aparte mi sirenita dice que no fue ella… así que, ahora que ya está claro todo este asunto – finalizaba Haruka – nos podemos retirar… vamos mi queridísimo Seiy…mmm… mi amorcito…

\- eeeeh… no! Espere! – decía la vampira un tanto descolocada – esto no está resuelto, lo que hizo su hija es muy grave y una violación a la propiedad privada, esto debe ser sancionado y…

Estaba en pleno discurso cuando nuevamente tocan la puerta interrumpiéndolos, era un hombre de unos 43 años bastante guapo, tenía un semblante sofisticadao que denotaba elegancia y clase, vestía un traje negro impecable, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos nuevos relucientes, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Michiru...

\- Disculpe busco a la Srta Setsuna – dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar…

\- no me diga… usted también es el padre de Michiru Kaioh? – añadió la vampira Setsuna curada de espanto…

\- hola papi! – dijo Michiru dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre que no entendía por qué le había hecho esa pregunta tan extraña la profesora de su hija, quizás no era muy inteligente…

* * *

\- no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer este trabajo tan denigrante – se quejaba un abrumado Seiya, el trabajo comunitario era lo peor que le podrían haber dado…

\- la verdad, es que tuvimos suerte de no tener un castigo peor… finalmente el padre de Michiru logró una sanción menor… por cierto, qué hizo tu padre para poder negociar nuestra sentencia? – preguntó la rubia intrigada

\- un gimnasio nuevo... – respondió la peliverde levantando los hombros en resignación – cómo pudieron idear un plan tan malo ustedes dos?, al final solo lograron enfurecer más a la vampira – dijo divertida Michiru sonriendo

ambos se sintieron avergonzados y miraron al suelo

\- si, bueno… acepto que no fue mi mejor plan… pero Seiya tú te veías ridículo – agregó la rubia entre risitas

\- grrr… no más que tu con esa peluca de payaso… - le respondió enojado

\- vamos claro que no, aparte igual te gustaba así, no amorcito? – la rubia no aguantaba la risa

\- no le digas a nadie lo que pasó o estás muerta – amenazó el pelinegro con una mirada punzante

\- heeey, ustedes paren de pelear! estamos atrasados y tenemos que preparar el almuerzo para todos los estudiantes! – decía la aguamarina en tono de reproche

Dichas estas palabras los tres comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes para preparar el menú del día, estaban usando unas mallas en la cabeza y unos delantales blancos, parecían unos expertos cocineros, pero la única que sabía cocinar en realidad era la rubia…

\- oye Seiya – dijo Haruka – y tú por que quisiste salvar a Michiru? – le preguntó curiosa mientras sacaba unos fideos de la alacena

\- yo conozco muy bien a Michiru y sabía que ella era inocente – dijo el pelinegro mirando a su ex novia fijamente a los ojos

\- gracias… - le respondió la nadadora sonrojándose, a veces Seiya no era un idiota…

Haruka se puso algo celosa por ese cruce de miradas que no le agradó nada

\- Seiya – intervino la rubia – anda a lavar la loza que quedó del desayuno – le ordenó en tono serio

\- tú no eres mi jefa no tengo porque hacerte caso

\- si tienes, porque tú no sabes nada de cocina…

grrrr – gruño el pelinegro - estaba ofuscado, pero en verdad tenía razón… él no sabía nada de gastronomía y es más pensaba que era un trabajo de criados, para eso estaba la servidumbre, así que tampoco le interesaba aprender a cocinar. De muy mala gana comenzó a lavar los platos, que trabajo más asqueroso tener que limpiar las inmundicias de las otras personas, era muy desagradable a pesar de usar esos guantes de plástico y unas escobillas…

Michiru se acercó a la rubia y la tomó del brazo para que la quedara mirando - vamos amor no te pongas celosa yo solo tengo ojos para ti - le dijo coquetamente al oído y le dio un beso en la boca sin que el pelinegro lo notara, no quería que supiese que ellas estaban juntas ya que seguramente se tomaría la noticia de mala forma – y bueno que vamos a cocinar? – preguntó finalmente cambiando el tema para comenzar a trabajar

\- mmm había pensado hacer tallarines con salsa, ya que tenemos que hacer estas ollas gigantes para que alcance para todos y creo que es lo más rápido y fácil de hacer… - dijo suspirando – que te parece si yo me hago cargo de la salsa y tú de cocer los tallarines?

La peliverde asintió con la cabeza en señal de afrimación y empezaron a hacer sus labores, estaban los tres trabajando concentrados para terminar lo antes posible ya que estaban bastante retrasados y ya no querían más castigos…

\- ven Michi prueba para ver como está – le pidió la rubia

\- mmm – dijo la sirena – está realmente delicioso – expresó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los exquisitos sabores que explotaban en su boca

Seiya las quedó mirando de reojo y frunció el ceño – que apuesto a que estás mintiendo – dijo amargado – yo lo voy a probar para ver como está – sacó una cuchara y procedió a probarlo

\- Iuugh esto está horrible! – dijo poniendo cara de asco, fue al mesón y tomó un paquete blanco – ahora lo arreglare, quítate de ahí Tenou, me estorbas – musitó rudamente cosa que molestó a la rubia

\- heeey, con mi salsa no te metas niña bonita – le dijo la corredora tratando de detener al pelinegro

Seiya hizo caso omiso y con determinación comenzó a aderezar la salsa para mejorarla… Haruka visiblemente enojada intervino para detenerlo y comenzaron a forcejear – que te pasa idiota, quita tus feas manos de mi comida!

\- quítate tu marimacho! – la pelea comenzaba a calentarse y fue entonces cuando Michiru decidió intervenir para apaciguar las cosas...

\- Hey ustedes dos! Paren!, se están comportando como unos niños chicos, son unos inmaduros! – Entre los tres estaban forcejeando con el paquete blanco hasta que inevitablemente explotó cayendo todo el contenido en la olla de salsa…

Todos pusieron cara de horror, la comida estaba arruinada y quedaban 5 minutos para el almuerzo, el director había sido muy claro en que debían cumplir su castigo o sino quedarían condicionales en el colegio..

\- Todo es tú culpa Seiya! Ahora la comida está arruinada! – lo recriminaba la rubia

\- de todos modos estaba asqueroso!… - dijo el pelinegro en su defensa...

\- ya no tenemos tiempo de discutir – agregaba la peliverde tratando de pensar en qué hacer – ya sonó la campana, tenemos que comenzar a servir…

\- bueno nadie nos dijo que la comida debía estar buena, no es así!?... Un poquito de sal no le hace mal a nadie… yo opino que debemos servir simplemente y decir que se nos fue la mano con la sal… - propuso la rubia como solución al conflicto

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a servir los platos, Seiya los pasaba, Michiru ponía los tallarines y Haruka la salsa, en 30 minutos ya habían servido el almuerzo a todos en el casino, todos estaban comiendo menos ellos, que sabían lo que había pasado

\- oigan no creen que es extraño que no hayamos tenido reclamos aún? – preguntó Michiru arrugando la nariz

\- ahora que lo dices, es verdad… - acotó el pelinegro

Haruka se acercó a la olla de la salsa, no quedaba casi nada y metió una cuchara para probar como había quedado luego del desastre…

\- mmm esto está muy bueno… - dijo totalmente sorprendida, no esperaba eso...

\- cómo? – dijeron al unísono sus compañeros de cocina igualmente asombrados

Ambos se acercaron y repitieron la acción de la rubia para cerciorarse por ellos mismos

\- mmm tienes razón… - se miraron sorprendidos…

\- estás seguro que era sal lo que tomaste Seiya? – preguntó la rubia dudosa

\- creo que si… la verdad no sé, parecía sal… pero esto no está salado – respondió extrañado…

Haruka tomó el paquete que estaba tirado en el piso y comenzó a leer la etiqueta

\- ooh mierda! – gritó de pronto

\- qué pasa? – dijo la peliverde asustada

\- el idiota de Seiya le echó detergente!

* * *

Al otro día Haruka se levantó tempranamente para no repetir sus errores y se dirigió a su clase favorita… la de física…

Tenía una sensación extraña, el pasillo estaba vacío, por lo general estaba lleno de estudiantes corriendo nerviosos por llegar a la hora. Cuando entró al salón de clases su extrañeza se acrecentó, pues en el salón de clases sólo estaban Seiya y Michiru…

\- Por qué no hay nadie? Es algún tipo de feriado del colegio o algo así? – les preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía

\- no… estamos igual que tú, no sabemos que está pasando – le respondió la peliverde

Se estaban mirando con preocupación cuando entran en la sala Taiki y Yaten…

\- oigan inútiles, ustedes saben que pasó? – les preguntó el pelinegro

\- que no saben? – dijo riendo Taiki – todos están enfermos….

\- QUÉÉ? estamos jodidos – dijo la rubia…

\- y ustedes por qué no están enfermos? – le preguntó Seiya

\- porque sabíamos que tú estabas en la cocina y sabíamos que nada que tú preparases podría ser bueno… creo que no nos equivocamos... – dijo divertido Yaten

HARUKA TENOU, SEIYA KOU, MICHIRU KAIOH A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR AHORA – se escuchó una voz por altoparlante…

\- oye Taiki no estás arrepentido de haber filtrado esa foto de Seiya? – le dijo Yaten a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios – mira todo el conflicto que causaste...

\- se lo merecía por tratarnos tan mal ese estúpido jeje - le respondió riendo graciosamente

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos, he aquí la continuación de la historia, finalmente fue Taiki el causante de todo, quien lo diría…! D:

 **Chat'de'Lune:** gracias por tu comentario! finalmente Haruka si era inocente de la foto, pero si trató de rescatar a su sirena.. a su modo cachai?… jeje  
Espero no tener tantos horrores ortográficos! D:

 **esseboy Ronne:** graciaas! me alegra que te guste y trataré de tomar tu comentario y escribir algo un poco más candente entre ellas! cuando escribí el capítulo igual me lo imaginaba como esas imitaciones infantiles que son fatales! :)

 **Hitomi:** graciias! siii pobre Michiru siempre termina en problemas por esos dos! :C  
finalmente eran los dos Haruka y Seiya los que estaban disfrazados de su padre! jejej

 **osaka:** si pobre Seiya nada le sale bien… igual trató de salvarla, no es tan malo, aunque la volvió a meter en problemas al final jajaj

 **carmen osorio:** gracias por tu comentario! trato de actualizar pronto, pero escribo en la medida que tenga ideas, la inspiración me llega de repente y ahí me pongo a escribir! estaba pensando en hacer algo un poco mas romántico, aunque no lemon como tal xD

Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favs y follows y en especial a la gente que se da un tiempo para escribirme, sobre todo porque así sé si les gustó o no! espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, yo me divertí escribiendolo! :)


	7. La Jugada de la Vampira

**Capítulo 7**

\- Ustedes tres de nuevo causando problemas – comenzó a retarlos el director Tomoe con gran severidad – de ti Seiya no me extraña nada y de ti Haruka siempre supe que serías conflictiva debido a tus antecedentes, pero la que en verdad me ha sorprendido es usted señorita Kaioh! – le decía encarándola duramente - su comportamiento en el último tiempo deja mucho que desear y debe ser por las malas juntas – sentenció interpelando a los otros dos jóvenes que eran por esencia conflictivos.

\- Pero todo ha sido un accidente – se defendía la peliverde – nosotros solo cometimos una pequeña equivocación, pero nunca quisimos que nada de eso pasara, lo juro señor - exclamaba pidiendo piedad

\- Enfermaron a toda la escuela! – dijo exaltado – yo debería echarlos a los tres de esta institución, fue un gravísimo error la fechoría que cometieron y pusieron en riesgo a todos los estudiantes de esta prestigiosa institución.

Los tres chicos se miraban con evidente miedo en sus rostros, sabían que lo que habían provocado era grave, pero fue un accidente y no algo intencional o planeado

\- Son un peligro público y una mala influencia para los alumnos de este internado y sus acciones deben ser sancionadas – espetó seriamente con una mirada penetrante

\- Pero señor, no me puede echar, apenas y llegue aquí! – suplicaba Haruka - ya me han echado de 3 escuelas diferentes… y a esta altura ninguna me recibirá!

\- Nuestros padres pagan una suma más que importante de dinero y han donado diversos equipamientos de última tecnología, creo que debe reconsiderar si es que nos quiere echar, además esto le puede afectar a la imagen, no se olvide que nuestras familias son poderosas e influyentes – replicaba Seiya con soberbia en una posición altanera y desafiante, sabiendo que en el fondo el dinero los hacía poseedores de un gran poder.

\- Por favor señor replantéeselo, cualquiera puede cometer una equivocación – razonaba Michiru más amena apelando a la empatía

\- permiso director Tomoe – entraba la vampira Setsuna interrumpiendo la reunión

\- si adelante, que sucede profesora Setsuna? – preguntó el director tratando de calmar su voz para responderle a la docente que entraba en la habitación

\- lamento interrumpir, pero no pude evitar escuchar sobre su conversación director Tomoe – comenzó a decir la morena calmadamente – pero debo pedirle que reconsidere su decisión, es demasiado drástico lo que está proponiendo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la vampira no era conocida por ser la más amable de las profesoras del internado, de hecho todo lo contrario, entonces por qué los estaría defendiendo? Algo no encajaba y no dejaba de molestar sobre todo a la peliverde que la miraba con incredulidad y sin dar crédito a las palabras que escuchaba… algo raro debía estar pasando para que la morena les ayudara y no creía que sería nada bueno…

\- vamos no puede ser tan severo con ellos, tienen razón todos podemos equivocarnos y tenemos derecho a tener otra oportunidad – se acercó al director – y aparte es verdad lo que dice el cola de caballo, sus padres son muy influyentes en está escuela y los más poderosos de Japón – le dijo esto último en un susurro para que no pudieran escucharla los alumnos

El director Tomoe lo meditó un tiempo y reconsidero su decisión, tenía razón con lo que decía el pelinegro, pero no podrían librarse sin alguna consecuencia, por lo que finalmente decidió suspender a los tres alumnos por 1 semana.

* * *

\- Oye Michi no encontraste sospechoso que la vampira nos salvara el pellejo? – preguntó suspicaz la rubia

\- Ni me lo digas – dijo mirándola con reticencia – yo… ya sé porque estaba tan extrañamente amable…

\- Y por qué era? – balbuceo curiosa presentándole toda su atención

\- No lo podrás creer Haruka! Es lo peor de la vida!…

Haruka no daba mas de la curiosidad y no entendía porque hablaba así su sirena

\- Tu sabes que su apodo es la vampira, cazadora de hombres… - le dijo mirándola fijamente

\- Eso todo el mundo lo sabe…

\- Bueno recuerdas cuando citó a mi padre a una reunión…

\- Si, como olvidar aquella memorable escena – le dijo divertido entre risitas

\- Ahora está con mi padre – le soltó secamente

\- Qué? Osea que la vampira vendría siendo algo así como tu madrastra? – estaba impactada por la noticia que de pronto le había soltado la peliverde

\- Y algo así como tu suegra… – le respondió seductoramente

Pensar en la vampira como su suegra no era que le gustara mucho, sería…extraño…por decir lo menos...

\- Haruka tienes que ayudarme! Tengo que sepáralos!

\- Mmm pero cómo? - la miraba con extrañeza

\- No sé, hay que idear un plan… ahora que nos tenemos que ir a casa por una semana… por qué no te quedas en mi casa? – le propuso la peliverde astutamente – así me ayudas a pensar algo y además podemos estar juntas más tiempo

\- Está bien – respondió no muy convencida, tendría más tiempo para poder pasar con su enamorada y eso siempre era un aliciente

* * *

El padre de Michiru llegó a buscar a su hija al colegio en su elegante smoking negro, lucía impecable como siempre y despertaba la mirada de las chicas del colegio, aunque él sólo las ignoraba, estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por las féminas ya que su presencia nunca pasaba desapercibida. Su nombre era Darien Chiba, aunque lo cambió a Darien Kaioh cuando su esposa murió hace 3 años atrás y ahora todos lo conocían como el señor Kaioh.

En el hall central de la escuela ya estaban listas la violinista y la corredora esperando a que llegara el padre de la peliverde. Cuando Michiru le contó a su padre que debía ir a su casa por 1 semana no le dijo el motivo real por el cual debía faltar a la escuela, por lo que el pelinegro no se había enfadado y aceptó de buena gana que la acompañara su amiga, pensaba que luego de la ruptura con su novio Seiya sería bueno que tuviera alguna amiga que la acompañara.

\- Hola papi, ya estamos listas – le dijo alegremente la peliverde, dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vamos de inmediato? – estaba ansiosa por ir a su casa con el amor de su vida

\- Si, solo espera que tengo que hablar algo con tu maestra Setsuna una pequeña cosa – le dijo mirando la morena que iba pasando por el hall

Michiru le lanzó una mirada de desprecio absoluto, le molestaba de sobre manera que se acercara a su padre, finalmente los comentarios de pasillo eran verdaderos y era nada mas y nada menos que una devora hombres…

Setsuna lo miraba coquetamente e insinuaba descaradamente su escote, Darien por su parte lo miraba embobado, cayendo completamente en sus encantos

\- Arrgh, mira Haruka se comporta como un idiota! – le decía a la rubia

\- Es un hombre soltero después de todo… - musitó la corredora subiendo los hombros

\- No lo defiendas! Imagina que fuera tu padre el que estuviera con la vampira!

\- Iuuuugh no quiero ni imaginar eso… que asco! – le dijo viendo como esos dos seguían hablando provocadoramente exacerbando el enojo de la violinista

\- Entonces podrías venir a cenar mañana?, así aprovechamos que está Michiru y podemos compartir todos juntos – le decía Darien a la vampira como si fuera el plan más brillante para introducirla a su hija.

\- Por supuesto, me parece una muy buena idea, nos vemos mañana– le dijo la profesora dándole un beso en la mejilla de forma seductora y luego fue a la sala de maestros

\- Aaarg! Viste esooo! – Michiru no lo podía creer, le causaba repulsión. La vampira en el internado conocía a los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Japón y claro que iba a ligar con ellos, sin contar que su padre era rico pero además muy atractivo, lo que lo hacía irresistible a las mujeres y sobre todo a esa interesada maestra de cuarta.

* * *

Luego de ese episodio finalmente llegaron a la mansión Kaioh, se notaba que era una familia muy adinera por el extenso terreno de la propiedad, el recorrido desde el portón a la entrada principal de la casa eran unos 3 kilómetros, aunque Haruka no estaba sorprendida ya que vivía en una mansión similar y seguramente todos los estudiantes de aquel internado.

\- Esta es mi habitación – le presentó la peliverde su único sector que le pertenecía completamente a ella y donde podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La pieza era de color blanco y tenía unos cuadros pintados con sus propias manos colgados en las paredes, a Haruka le llamó la atención una marina, el mar estaba alborotado y se sentía como si le transmitiera cierta melancolía aquella pintura tan magnífica. En la equina del cuarto se encontraba un precioso violín, se notaba que la última vez que estuvo ahí estuvo practicando ya que junto al instrumento musical habían un par de partituras desordenadas.

\- tu cuarto es muy elegante… como tú… - murmuro ruborizada dándole una dulce mirada

\- Eso crees? – dijo lentamente de manera insinuadora pasando sus manos por su cabello – a veces puedo ser muy vulgar – soltó provocadoramente subiendo una ceja

\- ver para creer – respondió dándole una mirada desafiante

\- quieres ver? - Michiru se acercó intimidándola – quieres que te lo demuestre? - la arrinconó contra la pared y la comenzó a besar en los labios con los ojos cerrados de forma apasionada

La rubia se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su chica, se encontraba totalmente sometida, cosa que le agradó mucho, suspiro profundamente y se dejo llevar por su hermosa sirena, tenía un aroma embriagador, lentamente comenzó a sacarse el uniforme del internado dejando que las prendas cayeran desordenadas junto a sus pies desnudándose ante la vista de la corredora, quien estaba agradablemente sorprendida con lo que sus ojos veían, la violinista tenía un cuerpo perfecto, como si hubiese sido esculpido a mano, su piel tersa era blanca como la nieve y sus senos turgentes. Michiru le dio una mirada lasciva, se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a desvestirla mientras le daba besos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Haruka no tenía tanto busto como la peliverde, su cuerpo era mas atlético y musculoso, pero no menos atractivo, su vientre era plano y se marcaban levemente algunos músculos en los abdominales, debido a su duro trabajo de su entrenamiento, lo cual enloquecía a la violinista.

\- Vamos a mi cama – la invitó la aguamarina despojándola de sus últimas prendas…

La rubia la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó a la cama de dos plazas, la tiro salvajemente y se posicionó encima de la peliverde. Observó su rostro por un instante tratando de guardar ese recuerdo por siempre, su rostro era angelical, sus facciones finas y sus ojos azules eran como el refleje de un profundo océano lleno de emociones, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y comenzaron una pequeña batalla entre las sábanas. Michiru tomó los brazos de la rubia y la dejo debajo de ella, quería llevar el mando y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su amante apasionadamente haciéndola sentir un gran placer.

\- Michiruuu – escuchó unos gritos que venían del piso de abajo – está listo el almuerzo – llamaba su padre

\- rayos! – dijo la peliverde – tendremos que terminar esto mas tarde…

\- claro, te devolveré el favor… - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ladina

Las dos se vistieron y bajaron al comedor para almorzar junto a su padre que las esperaba ya sentado en el puesto de cabecera de aquel elegante comedor. La mesa estaba puesta y habían unos deliciosos platos servido que había hecho su sirvienta desde muy temprano aquella mañana para recibir a la niña del hogar.

\- Estas algo colorada hija, no estarás enferma? – le preguntó preocupado el pelinegro a su hija

\- mmm no lo creo – dijo entre risitas Haruka – le puedo decir que su hija tiene mucha energía, está perfecta - dijo divertida la rubia

Michiru la miró y sonrio nerviosa – cállate Ruka! – le un tanto avergonzada, menos mal su padre no entendía a que se refería su "amiga"

\- Entonces ustedes son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo?, no te había visto nunca Haruka

\- Eeh, no… entré este año en el internado

\- Así es, Ruka es nueva en el colegio, pero es muy popular, también es corredora y es muy buena cocinera… - hablaba orgullosa la muchacha de pelo ondulado

\- vaya se nota que se llevan bien, me alegro mucho de que sean amigas – decía contento por su hija – oye Michi, hay algo que te quería contar…

La peliverde sospechaba lo que su padre le quería decir y no le agradaba nada, iba a estropear ese momento tan bueno que estaban pasando…

\- Setsuna vendrá con nosotros mañana – le dijo esperando ver cual sería la reacción de su hija

\- oh padre eso es genial! – la rubia la miraba descolocada, no era que la odiaba?

– yo te había dicho que tenía problemas para entender física y la contrataste para que me haga clases particulares no es así? Pero déjame decirte que la vampira Setusuna es pésima maestra, gracias a ella no me gusta ese ramo y a ninguno de mis compañeros...

\- mmm…– dijo incómodo, sin saber bien como reaccionar – tu ya eres grande y entiendes estas cosas, yo la quiero conocer como mujer, no como tu maestra… – dijo finalmente

\- qué!? – gritó – papá tu sabes como le dicen a Setsuna? Le dicen la vampira devora hombres!

\- si lo sé, tú lo escribiste en la pared y por eso la conocí…

\- ya te dije que yo no fui! Y eso no importa, lo que importa es que es verdad, ella solo anda en busca de la fortuna de los padres millonarios!

\- esas son cosas que inventan los estudiantes nada mas y te guste o no ella vendrá mañana y espero que te comportes – sentenció con tono severo

Michiru se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, Haruka no había dicho una sola palabra durante todo ese rato, era un ambiente tenso y se quedó sentada al lado del padre la peliverde, produciéndose un silencio incomodo…

\- mmm… hace mucho calor últimamente eh… - dijo Haruka tratando de romper el hielo de muy mala forma…

\- si quieres Haruka puedes ir con ella… - le dijo sin ánimos el pelinegro

\- entonces ire a ver cómo esta ella – le respondió amablemente y fue en busca de su sirena

\- Estamos en guerra Haruka – le dijo la peliverde firmemente – tenemos que idear una estrategia de aquí a mañana para que la vampira no vuelva a pisar esta casa…

\- pero que piensas hacer? - decía dubitativa

\- mmm no lo sé aún… ayúdame tú Ruka!, tú siempre tienes buenas ideas – le pidió con ojos suplicantes

\- ya sé! – dijo iluminada

Michiru la quedo mirando esperando a escuchar el brillante plan de la rubia

\- usare mi disfraz de tu padre y la espantaré! Jejeje – dijo divertida

\- Rukaaa! Pensé que en verdad tenías un plan! – le dijo infantilmente tirándole un almohadazo que le llego directo en la cabeza

\- aaay, Michi trátame más suavemente - se quejaba la corredora con la mano sobándose la cabeza

\- entonces podríamos terminar lo que habíamos empezado… - se acercó a la la aguamarina y la tomó por los brazos dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero tenía que terminar un ramo de la u y me encerré en mi casa a trabajar en eso!

Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! espero que se me ilumine la ampolleta pronto y poder subir el siguiente capítulo!  
Si, sé que es terrible darien con Setsuna! jaja yo tampoco me esperaba eso! se me pasó esa idea por mi cabeza loca y lo escribí, pero ya veremos que pasa...  
El público quería algo más candente y ahí tienen, espero que le haya gustado!

si tienen ideas para el plan de Michiru y Haruka son bienvenidas! creo que tanto trabajo para la u me dejo el cerebro seco :c (aunque me fue muy bien, así que estoy feliz por eso)

Gracias Hitomi, Jesseboy Ronne, Alexia, Hotaru tomoe, osaka, Chat'de'Lune , samirasama cullen, Ytap por darse el tiempo de escribirme un comentario! de verdad lo aprecio mucho!


	8. Setsuna Pataki

**Capítulo 8.**

Estaban en el hospital esperando para ver qué decía el médico sobre la condición de Setsuna.

\- Cuando dijiste que debíamos hacer algo contra la vampira no pensé que llegarías tan lejos Michi… tendré cuidado de molestarte – la rubia dijo divertida

\- cállate Ruka, sabes que fue un accidente y ahora papá me va a castigar…

Darien estaba parado en la sala de espera con los brazos entrecruzados y expresión de preocupación, miró a su hija y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, de pronto interrumpió el doctor que acababa de salir para anunciar el estado en el que se encontraba la paciente.

\- familiares y amigos de Setsuna Meioh? – dijo con la voz grave un doctor de mediana edad

\- yo – dijo Darien y se acercó para que pudiera decirle cómo se encontraba

Haruka curiosa también quiso saber cómo se encontraba, así que se acercó sigilosa y fue a una máquina expendedora que se encontraba convenientemente al lado de ellos para poder escuchar todo lo que decía el médico. Michiru por su parte se quedó sentada a la espera de noticias, aunque de todos modos estaba tratando de descifrar la gravedad según las reacciones de sus caras, pero su padre estaba de espaldas y sólo podía ver difícilmente a Haruka, por lo que le fue un poco difícil dilucidar qué pasaba realmente.

La rubia luego de escuchar el diagnostico fue directo a la peliaqua para informarle el estado de la vampira

\- Cómo está? – preguntó con evidente preocupación y ceño fruncido

La pelicorto la miro fijamente produciendo un silencio incómodo – Michiru ella está… - titubeó un poco y bajó la mirada, expresaba mucho pesar en su voz

Michiru se comenzó a poner más nerviosa y se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido

La rubia tomó aire y finalmente se atrevió a decir – ella… ella está muerta…

\- quéééé? – grito Michiru horrorizada, llevo sus manos a su rostro, era imposible lo que le decía, ahora podría ir a la cárcel, había matado a un ser humano, a pesar de que no le cayera bien jamás quiso que algo así pasara , sintió cómo la amargura recorría su cuerpo y se sintió devastada – dime que no es verdad – le rogaba con la voz quebradiza…

La pelicorto la miró y estallo en risas – jajajaja Michiru cómo pudiste creer eso, que ilusa eres! – decía divertida

\- Haruka Tenou! – gritaba su nombre muy enojada mientras la golpeaba con sus puños en el pecho – jamás me vuelvas a hacer una broma así, me sentí la peor persona del mundo!

Haruka le tomó las manos evitando que la siguiera golpeando y las acercó a su pecho - jajajaja, perdóname sirena, fue inevitable… de todas formas no pensé que me creerías – se acercó a su rostro quedando a milímetros de sus labios, su corazón se aceleraba e iba a besarla, pero luego se separo dándose cuenta de que Darien podría verlas

\- y cómo está? – preguntó Michiru nerviosa por lo anterior

\- sobrevivirá… - dijo tranquilamente

La peliverde le dio una mirada de odio

\- está bien, es decir, le fracturaste una pierna, pero además de eso… está bien

\- que alivio – respiró mas relajada sabiendo que no fue nada más grave, esta vez había corrido con suerte

* * *

 ** _Horas antes en la mansión_**

Michiru le mostraba la mansión a la rubia, caminaban por los hermosos jardines que más bien parecían bosques, el día estaba soleado y era una hermosa tarde en la residencia Chiba Kaioh.

\- wooow Michiru ese auto es de tu padre? – la rubia señalaba muy entusiasmada un antiguo coche negro estacionado fuera del porche

\- aah si, mi padre colecciona algunos autos, no te lo dije? – preguntó la peliverde arrugando su nariz

\- pero no es solo un auto – decía totalmente exaltada - es un Bugatti 57 SC Atlantic, sabias sólo hicieron 2 unidades de este en el mundo?, uno lo tiene Ralph Lauren y el otro debe ser este! – la miraba fuera de si – es una joya…

Michiru la miro impresionada, no sabía que tan especial era ese auto, para ella era un simple coche pasado de moda, nunca entendería la fascinación de algunas personas por los autos, pero podía imaginar que era como ella con los violines, se emocionaba cada vez que entraba a una tienda de instrumentos musicales y más cuando veía violines, seguramente Haruka la miraría igual si la viera en una de esas tiendas…

\- te gustan mucho los autos, supongo que debes ser una excelente piloto

\- estas de broma? Soy la mejor, nadie puede superarme…

\- Ruka yo… - estaba dudosa – yo no sé conducir – dijo avergonzada – podrías enseñarme?

Haruka la miro insegura, sabía que enseñarle a alguien a manejar no era exactamente una grata experiencia, pero no se podía negar a esa mirada de su sirena, esos ojos podrían hacer que ella hiciera cualquier cosa si se lo pedía…

\- está bien Michi – dijo cediendo ante sus encantos, debía tener cuidado con esa hermosa chica al frente suyo…

Se encontraba la peliverde en el volante del auto y Haruka de copiloto, estaban en un Mercedes Benz ya que Michiru sabía donde estaban las llaves y era más moderno que ese Bugatti, ciertamente ese dudaba mucho poder conducirlo y si le llegaba a hacer un rasmillón su padre la enterraría viva, más aún conociendo lo preciado que era ese coche…

\- primero debes encenderlo aquí… - comenzaba a explicar la rubia lo básico para poder echar a andar un auto y la aprendiz escuchaba todas las indicaciones con atención

\- muy bien – alentaba Ruka a su sirena cuando había logrado poner en marcha el Mercedes - ahora puedes acelerar un poco, el terreno es enorme aquí perfecto para practicar – la animaba para que entrara en confianza

Michiru tomó los consejos de la rubia y pisó el pedal a fondo, saliendo disparada a una gran velocidad que la hizo perder el control del vehículo.

\- Michiru abre los ojos y toma el manubrio! – gritaba histérica la rubia

Michiru sentía que todo pasaba muy deprisa y se arrepentía de haberse subido a ese automóvil, escuchó los grito de Haruka y abrió los ojos, pero justo frente a ella venía llegando Setsuna y su auto iba justo en esa dirección, trató de girar para evadirla y pisar el freno, creía que lo había logrado pero luego sintió un golpe, al parecer no logró esquivarla o no del todo…

* * *

 _ **Presente en el hospital**_

\- Michiru – se acercó el pelinegro a su hija - tuvimos mucha suerte de que Setsuna haya logrado saltar y solo haya tenido un fractura… lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso – decía en tono severo y con cara de pocos amigos

Su hija solo miraba cabizbaja asumiendo la culpa, Setsuna no era una persona grata para ella, pero tampoco quería matarla… o no aún por lo menos… pensaba malvadamente

\- y Haruka – llamó la atención de la rubia que se notaba con la mente en las nubes - entiendo que Michiru te pidió que le enseñaras pero eso no es correcto, no contamos con los mecanismos mínimos de seguridad y ella podría haber hecho un curso de manejo como corresponde…

\- si señor – respondió la rubia admitiendo su error

\- además de todo eso y lo más importante, expusieron sus propias vidas a un serio peligro… - empuño sus manos con notoria ira – no sé que hacer con ustedes… - respiro profundo y finalmente dijo – creo que lo más justo para todos es que ustedes ayuden a Setsuna en su hogar mientras se recupera…

\- pero papá… - iba a comenzar a protestar Michiru, pero la sola mirada de su padre hizo que se retractara – esta bien padre… haré lo que me digas…

\- esta bien señor Chiba – se sumaba la rubia acatando la orden sin oponer resistencia alguna…

* * *

Al otro día en la casa de la maestra de física se encontraba el auto de Darien quién había llevado a su hija y a Haruka para que ayudaran a Setsuna tal como habían acordado, él consideraba que sería un buen escarmiento para ambas chicas y además así podrían conocerse mejor, quizás era una buena oportunidad para que se llevaran bien, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. Al principio la morena no quiso que la ayudaran, pero luego de la insistencia del pelinegro no pudo negarse y finalmente terminó cediendo y aceptó de mala gana que esas niñas la ayudaran, igual iban a ser de ayuda ya que le dolía mucho la pierna y no podía apoyarla por un tiempo.

Haruka y Michiru la miraban sin saber que hacer, sentían cierta curiosidad por husmear en la casa de la maestra, seguramente sería una experiencia interesante, quizás tenía un ataúd en su pieza para dormir y cosas típicas de vampiros…

Cuando entraron en la casa de la vampira notaron que todo estaba muy oscuro, sintieron escalofríos imaginando que quizás en realidad pudiera ser uno de esos monstruos chupa sangre, su casa era mucho más pequeña que la de ellas, claramente ya que Setsuna no era millonaria

\- En qué te podemos ayudar Setsuna? – pregunto un tanto incómoda la rubia

\- podríamos hacer algo de comer? – sugirió la peliverde

\- claro que no! – la morena fue enfática – ya sé de sus habilidades para la cocina, ustedes prepararían veneno… - si quieren pueden ayudar quedándose ahí en silencio y sin tocar nada – lucía bastante molesta

Las dos cruzaron una mirada complice, estaba más que claro que eran personas no gratas para la morena y que solo había aceptado esa "ayuda" para satisfacer al padre de Michiru, pero no quería verla luego del accidente…

\- esta bien… - la nadadora dijo sin saber muy bien que decir – y tú que harás?

\- yo me iré a mi cuarto a dormir… y espero no escuchar ruidos molestos, simplemente quédense ahí – indico el sillón – y no toquen nada, no entren a ninguna habitación, simplemente quédense ahí y esperen a que las vengan a buscar… - tomó sus 2 bastones y se fue con dificultad saltando en un pierna a su pieza para poder descansar.

Las chicas estaban en el sillón y ya que no había nada más que hacer ni nadie mirando, aprovecharon de entregarse a la pasión.

\- qué pasa si sale la vampira y nos descubre – decía la peliaqua agitada

\- no te preocupes de eso, vi que se tomó unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y yo agregué unas para hacerla dormir… - le dijo con una sonrisa ladina

\- ooh Ruka! Eres la peor! La drogaste? – la miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida

\- no exageres! Le ayudara a relajarse… y nosotras podremos disfrutar…

\- se supone que esto fuera un castigo y que lo debamos pasar mal… -sentía cierta culpa por lo que había hecho

\- entonces deja que te castigue… – la tomó por los hombros sometiéndola – te has portado muy mal mi querida sirena, yo te haré pagar por todo… - la comenzó a desvestir en aquel sillón tomando totalmente el control

Estaban entusiasmadas y tenían sus ropas esparcidas por todas partes, la rubia estaba encima de la peliverde y la besaba con pasión, con Michiru no se podía aguantar, su piel era tan tersa, tan suave, tan perfecta… simplemente la volvía loca, tenía un aroma especial que la embriagaba, era como una droga para ella.

\- Haruka! – gritaba Michiru – estás muy agresiva hoy – decía coqueta

\- por supuesto, esto es un castigo y debo hacerte sufrir

\- eres muy mala… te lo había dicho? – arrugó la nariz

\- me encanta cuando haces eso…

\- cuando hago qué? – dijo sin entender

\- eso con tu nariz – se la tocó suavemente con su dedo índice – siempre la arrugas cuando haces una pregunta

Michiru la miraba curiosa, Haruka siempre se daba cuenta de todos los detalles, le encantaba eso, Seiya jamás le dijo nada así, la quería pero en ese sentido era un bruto…

Luego de dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones se vistieron rápidamente, estaban alerta por si la morena se despertaba, era excitante hacerlo así y al parecer no había sospechado nada y seguía durmiendo como un tronco

\- Haru necesito ir al baño

\- mmm no nos dijo dónde quedaba…

\- supongo que debemos investigar

\- supongo que tienes razón… - la rubia la tomó de la mano y fueron a buscar el dichoso baño

La casa no era muy grande y tan solo habían 2 cuartos más aparte del de Setsuna, por lo que uno debía ser el baño. Michiru se acerco a una puerta y estaba cerrda así que abrió la otra puerta y era baño por lo que entro y rápidamente hizo sus necesidades pero quedó curiosa del otro, la vampira había insistido en que no husmearan nada, eso solo hacía crecer su curiosidad, decirle a alguien "no hagas algo" es sólo decir "por favor hazlo"

\- Ruka no te intriga saber que puede haber ahí?

\- demasiado – la miro incitándola a hurgar – tienes una traba de cabello? Sé abrir puertas…

Michiru se sacó un pinche y se lo entregó para que la rubia hiciera el resto del trabajo – ya casi – decía la pelicorto mientras maniobraba para abrir las cerradura

\- ya está! – gritó emocinada…

Abrieron la puerta y quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás pensaron que algo así podría haber detrás de esa habitación, con razón la morena insistió en no que humearan por su casa, aunque nunca se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza algo así

\- está loca – dijo asustada Michiru

\- esto da miedo – respondió la rubia

\- ni que lo digas…

\- Michi… - comenzó a decir lentamente – esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Haruka! – la retaba la peliverde – cómo puedes decir eso!? Está loca... desquiciada

Estaban mirando impactadas el cuarto secreto cuando escucharon pasos acercándose, se pusieron nerviosas y se miraron con miedo

\- lo descubriste… - dijo la morena avergonzada – mi más oscuro secreto, porfavor no le digas Darien – le pidió casi rogando

\- estás loca Setsuna, ¿qué es esto? ¿una especie de altar de mi padre?

El cuarto estaba lleno de pósters gigantes de Darien, había uno de él en calzoncillos mostrando su tonificado cuerpo, de dónde había sacado esas fotos se preguntaba con extrañeza Michiru. La habitación además tenía velas, canciones de amor pegadas en las paredes, pétalos rosas rojas esparcidos en el piso, un altar para venerar al padre de Michiru… y una imagen le llamó sobre todo la atención, una dónde aparecía Darien como novio... casándose con Setsuna?, claramente era mal photoshop, pero esto le erizaba los pelos a aquamarina y Haruka solo disfrutaba de la escena, la cual era demasiado cómica a sus ojos, definitivamente estaba chiflada la vampira y le hacía honor a su apodo de "devora hombres"...

Setsuna esquivaba su mirada evitando el contacto visual

\- estás totalmente obsesionada! Creo que viste mucho Hay Arnold cuando chica (haciendo alusión al altar de Helga Pataki) - la increpó la violinista

\- por favor no le digas nada a tu padre… - rogaba la vampira muerta de vergüenza

\- cómo crees que le puedo ocultar esto? Estás loca! Jamas dejaría que mi padre esté con una lunática como tu...

\- hagamos un trato – comenzó a negociar – tú no le dices nada a Darien y yo no lo vuelvo a ver…

\- no me parece – dijo firme la peliverde – le contaré todo a mi padre

\- acaso crees que no me di cuenta que metieron una pastilla para dormir en vaso? Ustedes me drogaron – dijo enojada - y también las escuche en el living, quizás engañes a tu padre… pero yo no soy estúpida y sé que ustedes son más que amigas, además mírense están todas desarregladas, podrían cuidar más las apariencias, así no va a durar mucho su secretito…

Haruka se comenzó a enfadar, pero ella tenía razón, tenía muchas cosas para enfrentarlas y finalmente accedieron a guardar silencio a cambio de que ella no viera más a Darien…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, pasaron muchas cosas y no tenía ni ganas ni inspiración de hacer nada, pero siempre quise continuarlo y no abandonar la historia, me entretiene escribirla y lo haré siempre cuando me venga la inspiración :)

no sé si queden muchos lectores de mi fic, pero si aún están espero lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció!  
gracias a todos los que me han escrito y han disfrutado de la historia, si tienen críticas, ideas, sugerencias no duden en decírmelas!


	9. El Concierto de Venus

**Chapter 9: El Concierto de Venus**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Michiru le dio una gran bofetada a Haruka, la cual puso su mano sobre su ardiente mejilla que palpitaba por el dolor.

\- cómo te atreves a golpearme!?, eres una salvaje! – gritaba fuertemente la rubia, mientras todos en el comedor se daban vuelta curiosos por aquella situación.

\- Eso es lo que piensas de mi? Que soy una salvaje? – respondía Michiru enrabiada empuñando las manos

\- pienso eso y mucho más! Lamento el día en te conocí! – la rubia le daba una mirada llena de desprecio y odio.

Se había formado un gran alboroto con la pelea, todos los estudiantes estaban al rededor de las dos formando un gran bullicio que alertó al director Tomoe, quién raudamente fue a ver el por qué de tanto griterío y desorden en el casino del internado.

\- Qué es este escándalo? – gritaba enfurecido – no me sorprende que sean ustedes dos... NUEVAMENTE… – puso énfasis en la última frase mientras se tocaba las sienes con los dedos tratando de calmarse.

Las chicas lo miraban en silencio cabizbajas asumiendo la culpa y como si estuvieran predispuestas a ser sancionadas por sus acciones.

\- por qué se estaban peleando? – las encaró tratando de obtener una respuesta de ambas que le aclarará lo que sucedía, por lo general siempre se metían en problemas con terceras personas, pero era extraño que se pelearan entre ellas.

\- cosas personales – respondió la rubia rápidamente, dándole a entender que no iba a ahondar mucho más en aquel tema y que no tenía sentido en que insistiera, ya que no daría su brazo a torcer. Tomoe sabía lo testaruda que eran esas chiquillas.

\- ya no sé que hacer con ustedes dos, francamente… agotan mi paciencia – suspiraba el director sintiéndose sobrepasado por aquellas alumnas - al menos esta vez el joven Seiya no está involucrado... - suspiraba tratando de ver el lado amable.

\- porfavor háganos hacer cualquier cosa menos ayudar con los suministros! – le rogaba Michiru, que sabía que los camiones reponedores de mercancías iban a llegar al otro día para llenar las despensas. Eran enormes camiones cargados a mas no poder, repletos de utensilios y comida para todo el internado hasta el mes próximo.

\- pero que buena idea señorita Kaioh – sonrió el director – ustedes dos bajaran todas las cosas del camión el día de mañana, es un trabajo fácil que hasta ustedes dos no podrían arruinar - declaró orgulloso por su sentencia.

* * *

Al otro día cuando ya habían llegado los camiones Haruka y Michiru esperaban para poder cumplir su nuevo castigo y comenzaron a descargar. La peliaqua cargaba un paquete muy pesado de papas e iba a duras penas hacia la bodega donde debía depositarlo. Caminaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que el saco era tan grande que a parte de ser extremadamente pesado, no la dejaba ver bien lo que había al frente. Dio un paso y una roca la hizo desestabilizarse, estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió una mano que la ayudó a recuperar la compostura.

\- gracias Haru – le dijo amablemente frotándose la espalda – creo que mi columna ya no aguanta más este trabajo - suspiraba con cansancio.

\- perdóname por meterte en esto sirena – le dijo la rubia un poco apenada.

\- no te preocupes, yo estuve de acuerdo – le sonrió dulcemente y luego sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda baja, justo donde se estaba frotando – pero no sé cuánto más pueda seguir cargando esos enormes paquetes… - suspiraba con frustración al ver que aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- El director Tomoe es maquiavélico, no pensé que nos iba a dejar a las dos solas descargando todo!. Pensaba que ibamos a tener que descargar sólo un camión o trabajar durante 1 hra, pero esto es demasiado! - decía ya resignada.

\- pero ya queda menos! – trataba de ser optimista - todo sea por lo de esta noche! - se miraron con complicidad, esa que solo ellas tenían.

Siguieron trabajando arduamente hasta que cumplieron su misión y habían descargado todo de los 3 enormes camiones que habían llegado. Se sentaron espalda contra espalda agotadas y sudadas y simplemente se quedaron así, inspirando profundamente para calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- no recuerdo haber estado tan cansada en mi vida – decía Michiru pasando una mando para quitar el sudor de su frente.

\- ni yo… - respondió la pelicorto, cuando se fijo que los choferes ya habían llegado para irse del internado – vamos Michi ahora es nuestra oportunidad! – le dijo y la tomó del brazo obligándola a correr para subirse al camión antes de que se pusieran en marcha a la ciudad.

* * *

\- brrrr! – Michiru tiritaba y se abrazaba a si misma para mantener algo de su calor – Haruka! éste es el camión de los congelados! – decía tiritando la peliverde que tenía un tono más pálido del habitual debido al frío de su cuerpo.

\- ooops! – se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo como idiota - creo que me equivoque de camión jeje...

\- al menos las trajiste verdad? – preguntaba Michiru suspicaz, ya que eso sería lo último que faltaba

\- claro que si! – respondió animadamente la rubia, mostrando dos entradas para el concierto de Venus, una cantante muy popular entre los adolecentes y a la cual Michiru tenía muchas ganas de ir.

\- solo espero no morir de hipotermia antes de llegar…

Haruka se acercó a su amada y le dio un cálido abrazo, compartiendo su calor corporal.

\- sabías que los pingüinos se abrazan todos juntos formando un círculo en el cual van rotando de posición para resguardarse del frío? – le preguntaba la rubia

\- brrr... no tenía idea... brrr – respondía Michiru mientras se acurrucaba más sobre la rubia, sintiéndose protegida entre su cuerpo.

\- una vez papá me obligó a ver un documental de los pingüinos, "La Marcha de los Pnguinos" así se llamaba, estuve como 2 horas viendo la vida de esos pájaros que no pueden volar…

\- tu padre es muy duro contigo? – preguntó curiosa aprovechando que había tocado ese tema

\- a veces… - esquivó su mirada – no somos muy cercanos, él no sabe como ser cariñoso creo yo… luego de que murió mamá cambió, nunca me puso mucha atención, quizás por eso me metía en tantos problemas…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, segundos que parecían eternos.

\- pero no hablemos cosas tristes mi sirena, pensemos que en unas horas más podrás ver a esa venus que tanto te gusta y si tu eres feliz entonces yo soy la persona mas dichosa en este mundo.

La peliaqua se sonrojó y la besó tiernamente en los labios demostrándole su amor.

\- me siento como en Titanic – le dijo divertida la rubia.

\- ay Ruka! Tú siempre arruinas los momentos románticos – rió sinceramente – pero te amo así tal cual eres! – enroscó su dedo índice en uno de los cabellos de su rubia jugueteando coquetamente – contigo nunca me aburro… te amo - le dijo finalmente con una mirada profunda como el mismo océano.

\- y yo a ti, mi Rose! – añadió con una carcajada.

* * *

Pasó 1 hora y finalmente el camión llegó a la ciudad, Haruka y Michiru bajaron sin que el conductor notara que tuvo todo el camino dos polizones y sigilosamente se escabulleron entre las masas. Había una gran cantidad de gente, eso quizás era debido al concierto de Venus, le habían hecho mucha propaganda y de seguro todos sus fans estaban por ahí esperando para ir al show.

\- cuanto falta para que comience? – preguntó la rubia

\- mmm, como 30 minutos…

Haruka había comprado los boletos para su sirena y se había encargado de tener los más caros, por lo que no tendrían que hacer fila alguna y tendrían un palco vip para ellas solas, con una vista privilegiada a todo el escenario. Las entradas le habían salido un dineral que la dejo de momento en la banca rota, pero su sirena no se merecía nada menos y todo valió la pena cuando vio su rostro iluminado al darle los tickets. La peliverde saltó agarrándose del cuellos de la rubia y abrazándola con las piernas "eres maravillosa Ruka" le dijo feliz, aunque su semblante alegre cambió cuando recordó que ese día tenían clases y con su mal comportamiento no habría cómo poder salir del internado, pero la rubia siempre audaz la tranquilizó y le dijo que tenía un as bajo la manga. Ella sabía que era cierto, si algo tenía su rubia adorada era mucha imaginación y gran habilidad para meterse en problemas también.

\- Que te parece si antes de ir al concierto vamos a comer algo? – dijo la pelicorto cuando sintió a su estómago manifestarse con poderosos ruidos.

\- eso sería estupendo porque muero de hambre, el trabajo me dejó agotada - pero se detuvo tras recordar un gran detalle - pero me temo que no tengo dinero, olvide mi billetera en la habitación..

Haruka se revisó los bolsillo y a penas tenía un par de yenes que le alcanzarían solo para alguna baratija – creo que nos tendremos que conformar con unas galletas y unas sodas, es lo único que me alcanza...

\- no importa, todo lo vale con tal de ver a Venus!

\- toma – le pasó los boletos para que lo cuidara mientras ella entraba a un negocio atiborrado de gente.

Entró en la tienda y estaba indecisa en qué golosinas comprar, pensaba algo barato pero abundante. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde su última comida y a estas alturas se podría comer una vaca entera. Estaba a punto de decidir cuando de pronto escuchó la voz Michiru que la llamaba con urgencia.

\- estás bien? Qué pasó? – preguntaba con preocupación evidente en su rostro

\- me han robado Ruka! – decía nerviosa – me robaron los boletos! - soltó inquieta

\- Qué? Cómo? - alzó la voz

\- pasó corriendo y me los arrebató de las manos!

\- en qué dirección se fue? Como andaba vestido?

\- por allá - Michiru apunto hacia el oeste – tenía una chaqueta de jeans, el cabello tipo melena rosado y grandes lentes de sol con forma de corazón

"un tanto excéntrico" pensaba Haruka para su interior, mientras comenzaba a correr para recuperar su presente, no podría permitir que nadie le robara a su sirena, eso jamás pasaría si ella estaba ahí para evitarlo.

Michiru observó como la rubia comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había indicado y sin pensarlo dos veces ella salió detrás, aunque seguirle el paso a Haruka era una tarea ardua. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría, pero no se rindió y siguió corriendo esquivando torpemente a la muchedumbre, pero pese a sus esfuerzos perdió de vista a su amada y a su asaltante.

Comenzó a preguntarle a la gente si habían visto pasar a una chica de cabello corto y rubio corriendo, estaba preocupada sabía que Haruka no tenía mucha paciencia y era probable que armara alguna pelea si lograba capturar al ladrón, temía que saliera lastimada, ¿qué pasaba si el maleante portaba un arma?, su preocupación comenzaba a aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

\- señor... – preguntaba casi rogando – ha visto a una chica rubia corriendo?

El aludido la escucho atentamente – te refieres a esa que esta ahí? – le indico a una muchacha en la lejanía que encajaba con su descripción.

\- eeh... si, es ella! muchas gracias! – Michiru no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era su Haruka conversando amistosamente con el asaltante? y pensar que ella estaba preocupada, se le veía muy cómoda ahí hablando relajadamente…

\- Sirena! Sirena! – la llamaba la rubia cuando diviso a la peliaqua

Michiru se acercó sin comprender nada, exigiendo una explicación.

\- se puede saber qué sucede aquí? Por qué estas conversando con el ladrón Haruka!?

\- mucho gusto – su asaltante le daba la mano para saludarla dejándola descolocada.

\- Michiru, ella es Mina – intervino Haruka al ver que su amada no comprendía nada y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos – ella... es una muy buena amiga mía, que no veía hace muuucho tiempo, íbamos en el mismo internado hace 3 años! Que coincidencia no crees? - decía alegre.

\- así es! – dijo Mina – lamento haberte asaltado antes, de haber sabido que venías con "la demoledora" jamás se me hubiese ocurrido.

¿la demoledora? pensaba Michiru tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- si! así le decíamos hace tiempo, la hubieras visto pelear... sus llaves son las mejores que he visto, en 10 segundos ya podía lograr dejar inconsciente a su rival, era la estrella de la escuela!

\- ay! no exageres Mina, que me pongo colorada

Michiru sin saber que hacer muy bien y no de muy buena gana le correspondió el saludo a esa tal Mina, la cual no le terminaba de gustar.

\- Que alegría verte de nuevo Mina! – decía un efusiva Haruka – menos mal que me reconociste porque estaba a punto de darte una buena paliza, con esa peluca rosa y esos lentes jamás hubiese adivinado que eras tú!

\- bueno, tú sabes... tengo que cuidar las apariencias mientras me divierto.

"¿así se divierte?" Pensaba Michiru incrédula con una gota en la cabeza

\- oye a todo esto Mina, me podrías devolver los boletos para ir a ver a Venus, Michiru es una gran fan y era mi regalo para ella.

\- por supuesto – Mina metió su mano en el bolsillo para devolvérselo, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno sombrío.

– creo que mientras escapaba se me deben haber caído…

\- Quééé? – gritaba Haruka - no puede ser! dime que es una broma! - se agarraba la cabeza

\- es mentira – la acusaba Michiru – que apuesto a que los escondió para venderlos y ganar dinero con ellos, esos boletos son carísimos.

\- noo, les digo la verdad – se defendía la chica increpada – lo lamento mucho, si hubiese sabido que eran entradas para ver a Venus y que eras una gran fan de ella, nunca te los hubiera quitado! de verdad, créeme!

\- oh nooo! Y ahora que haremos? – se preguntaba la rubia en voz alta melodramatica

\- pero no se preocupen, yo lo arreglaré! – dijo animadamente Mina – sé que quizás no será lo mismo, pero te prometo Michiru que podrás ver a Venus! Síganme! No tenemos mucho tiempo y el show ya debe estar por comenzar!

Michiru quedó mirando a Haruka para ver si seguirle el juego. La rubia la miro y asintió con la cabeza en señal de hacer lo que decía, mas que mal era su única solución. Fueron corriendo las tres hasta llegar al lugar del concierto, ahí se toparon en la entrada con un enorme guardia que les pedía sus entradas para poder dejarlas pasar. Mina mostró una especie de identificación que no pudo visualizar muy bien la peliaqua, pero pensaba que quizás podría ser otro de sus trucos, una especie de falsificación haciendose pasar por parte del staf, sinceramente a ella ya no importaba, sólo quería cumplir su sueño de ver a Venus en vivo y en directo.

\- para dónde vas Mina? Acá esta el escenario? – le decía la rubia sin entender a dónde se dirigía su amiga.

\- confía en mi Ruka – le respondió firme.

Michiru sintió celos de esa cercanía y confianza con la cual se trataban esas dos, cada vez le caía peor es amiguita de su rubia.

\- MINAAA! De nuevo me haces esto! – gritaba imapaciente un tipo calvo de unos 35 años con unas gafas negras, llevaba un largo abrigo negro y una camisa oscura, era un atuendo elegante y seguro era un productor ya que llevaba una identificación colgando de su cuello.

\- Perdón Takumi! Ya sabes que me gusta distraerme antes de un concierto! – le guiñaba un ojo

\- eso quiere decir que túúúú…? – Michiru y Haruka decían al unísono sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras

\- sip, yo soy Venus! – les sonrió enérgicamente – a que no se lo esperaban! - decía mientras se quitaba la peluca rosa soltando su larga y hermosa melena rubia que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura.

\- deja de hacer bromas y anda a camerinos para que te maquillen - Mina tenía un ritual de belleza para cada uno de sus shows, ritual que le permitía camuflar su verdadera identidad para no ser reconocida en su vida privada, es por eso que tenía una basta colección de pelucas y una gran cantidad de accesorios en su guardarropas.

\- estamos a-tra-sa-dos! – le repetía el calvo echando humos por la cabeza – y dile a tus amiguitas que no pueden andar por aquí! - sentenció firme

\- no te preocupes por ellas, de hecho son mis bailarinas – añadió Mina

\- espera, espera! – la detenía Haruka – qué acabas de decir?

\- no querías que Michiru viera el espectáculo? – le preguntó en un susurro disimuladamente – esta es la única forma que se me ha ocurrido…

\- quería que ella lo viera, no ser yo parte de él - respondía resignada la rubia

\- ustedes solo sigan la corriente! – les ordenaba Mina mientras se iba a su camerino para arreglarse para salir al escenario.

Una mujer de unos 50 años vestida con colores fuertes en un traje muy apretado que revelaba toda su figura y evidenciaba aún más su evidente sobre peso las llamó para que se cambiaran las ropas y se pusieran el atuendo de las bailarinas, les mostró donde estaban los trajes y les pidió que se apresuraran ya que debían salir a escena pronto, estaba todo atrasado debido a los escapes de Mina - esa chiquilla hace todo a última hora – se quejaba la señora con una voz aguda desagradable

\- estas de broma que yo voy a usar eso!? – decía Haruka

\- yo creo que te verías muy linda – reía su compañera

\- no me jodas Michi!

\- si ya llegamos hasta acá… hagámoslo! – dijo animada la peliverde

\- me arrepentiré de esto, estoy segura…

* * *

Ahí estaban sobre el escenario, las gradas estaban repletas y la gente gritaba de emoción, Venus era muy popular y tenía muchos fans que la seguían donde quiera que fuera. Estaba en el medio rodeada de luces que hacían destacar su presencia entre la multitud. Cantaba su canción más popular y todos sus admiradores se volvían locos, se podía escuchar entre el público "venus te amamos" "eres hermosa, cásate conmigo", se notaba la devoción que le tenían, ¿quién hubiese pensado que esa estrella era una gran amiga de la corredora en el pasado?.

Haruka por su parte estaba especialmente nerviosa, el baile nunca fue una de sus virtudes y ni hablar de esas prendas que la habían obligado a usar… no es algo que ella se hubiese puesto jamás en la vida. Ambas chicas llevaban unos trajes de marineras muy sensuales, lucían unas faldas especialmente cortas y unas mallas totalmente ceñidas al cuerpo, además tenían unos zapatos con tacones que combinaban con el color de sus trajes, los tacones les ponía la tarea aún más difícil, especialmente a la rubia que a penas y podía caminar derecha. En esos momentos hubiese querido que se la tragara la tierra y rogaba porque nadie la pudiese reconocer.

La rubia solo esperaba que pasara luego ese embarazoso momento y trataba de seguir a los demás bailarines sin mucho éxito, provocando en más de alguna ocasión las risas en la audiencia.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de las aventuras de Haruka y Michiru, podemos ver este nuevo personaje, la antigua amiga de la rubia y este extraño reencuentro! espero que les haya gustado... yo no sé si quedé tan conforme con este capítulo así que espero sus opiniones! gracias a cada una de las personas que se han dado el tiempo de comentar y la verdad es que eso me ha dado animos de continuar la historia. También agradecer a los que la han agregado a favoritos y los follows, de un momento a otro me percaté que el número había subido mucho (sorpresivamente para mi!)

Nos vemos quizás en un próximo capítulo, todo depende de si se prende la ampolleta o no! y les pido perdón a los que me piden más rapidez, pero es por esa razón que decidí hacer que este fic funcione como capítulos independientes, para que no se queden colgados con la duda de qué pasará!

Cualquier duda, consulta, critica me pueden escribir y yo seré muy feliz de leer lo que tengan que decir! bueno o malo!  
Saludos a todos! a los que se han sumado, a los que han estado desde el principio y claro a mis lectores fantasmas que sé que están! ;)


	10. Descubierta

**DESCUBIERTA**

Haruka se encontraba en la biblioteca del internado Mugen tipeando algo en su computadora portátil sumamente concentrada, tanto que a penas y escuchó la chica que tenía frente a ella tratando de captar su atención.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Haru? - le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ...eeehh - balbuceo la rubia sorprendida pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia - ...eee... estoy programando mis entrenamientos de esta semana ... - respondió rascándose la cabeza y girando la pantalla en una posición adecuada para que nadie pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo realmente.

\- tus entrenamientos ah? - enarcó una ceja incrédula al verla en actitud sospechosa.

\- mmm ... si, con esto bajaré mis tiempos en 8 segundos ... - soltó una risita nerviosa que sólo la delataba aún más.

Michiru no le creyó nada de lo que la rubia le dijo pero comprendió que no le diría lo que estaba haciendo en realidad y sin insistir más fue a los libreros para buscar su material de lectura.

Seiya que iba pasando por el pasillo logró escuchar la conversación de las 2 chicas y quedó muy interesado en obtener "el plan de entrenamientos". Pronto sería la competencia de atletismo y quería ganar toda costa el primer puesto, como siempre lo había hecho durante los últimos 5 años, eso si era claramente antes de que la rubia hubiese llegado a invadir su territorio, pues sabía que si competía con Haruka perdería y por una basta distancia.

\- Haru! - llamó una suave voz inconfundible - ayúdame a alcanzar este libro que está muy alto y no lo alcanzo - suplicaba Michiru con un puchero infantil

\- Por supuesto sirena - paró de tipear y fue en ayuda de su amada.

Haruka era bastante más alta que Michiru y no le costó mucho poder alcanzar el libro que ansiaba su amante.

\- Tendré mucha diversión para esta tarde! - dijo auténticamente alegre la joven nadadora dando brincos de felicidad.

\- No me puedo creer que disfrutes leyendo eso ... - Haruka estaba sorprendida de que su sirena leyera ese manga de "Sailor Moon". - esos libros son para niñatos - sostuvo burlonamente - la gente madura ya no ve anime ...

\- No seas prejuiciosa! - le rebatía con ímpetu - las historias son buenas! Y me encanta esa "Sailor Urano" ...la verdad encuentro que parece un poco a ti! - soltó con una sonrisa ladina a modo de venganza.

\- ¡Bah! No inventes!, no me puedo parecer a esa chica tan poco agraciada ... no entiendo cómo puedes pasar horas leyendo esa basura

\- Y yo no entiendo cómo a ti te gusta trotar como un hámster dentro de su rueda - respondió rápidamente

\- Y yo no entiendo cómo a ti te gusta nadar en una piscina cómo un pez atrapado

\- Y yo no entiendo por qué me fije en ti ... - hizo un pequeño berrinche

\- Porque soy encantadora - le sonrió pícara

Haruka la tomó de la mano y la condujo al sector detrás del librero donde nadie pudiese verlas para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente demostrándole todos sus encantos.

* * *

Seiya quién estaba atento a los pasos de la corredora pensó que era momento perfecto para poder usurpar el plan de entrenamiento que estaba realizando la pelicorto y poder copiar descaradamente sus ejercicios para lograr gana la dichosa carrera. Sacó su teléfono celular y activó la cámara para poder capturar un pantallazo de la planificación de la rubia. Miró rápidamente hacia los lados para vigilar que nadie descubriera y moviera sacar la fotografía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era un plan de entrenamientos, esto era...

Seiya que haces en mi computadora!? - gritó ruborizada al darse cuenta de que la había descubierto infraganti

El pelinegro lloraba de la risa - no puedo creer que la gran Haruka Tenoh esc...

\- Qué pasa? - Preguntó Michiru quién se acaba de incluir en la conversación interrumpiendo a Seiya. Michiru había tardado más tiempo en arreglarse el uniforme para salir presentable de vuelta a la sala común de la biblioteca luego del salvaje momento junto a su amante.

\- Lo que pasa es que ... - comenzó el pelinegro, pero a penas Haruka lo escuchó corrió para tapar la boca de Seiya evitando que le contase su secreto a Michiru.

\- No pasa nada - dijo apurada callándolo.

Michiru los miraba tratando de entender qué sucedía, sobre todo la proximidad entre la rubia y su ex, que no se llevaban nada bien precisamente.

\- no le digas nada - dijo disimuladamente la rubia al pelinegro - si no le dices nada haré lo que quieras ... - empuñó sus manos y se tragó su orgullo.

Seiya sonrió al escuchar estas las palabras, sobretodo disfrutó la cara de Haruka pronunciando esas últimas palabras, para él eso ya era un premio.

\- está bien - respondió sin que Michiru pudiese escucharlo.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día Haruka se había reunido con Seiya como habían quedado en la biblioteca del internado

\- y bien ... ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio? - spreguntó con desgano y desprecio.

\- lo he pensado mucho y quiero que te dejes perder en la carrera ...

Haruka lo miró sorprendida. La carrera era algo muy importante para ella, entrenaba a diario cada día para bajar sus tiempos y ahora que por fin podría medirse en una competencia y demostrar que era una excelente deportista no podría hacerlo...- estás loco Seiya! ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad para pedir algo así? no ta da verguenza?

Este comentario le hizo hervir la sangre - soy bastante inteligente como para saber que en este momento no puedo ganarte ... - era muy desagradable admitir que era peor que su adversario, sobre todo peor que una mujer... - mi meta es ganar... y si para eso tengo que jugar sucio lo haré - sentenció

\- eres un muy mal competidor - dijo indignada - no tienes el espíritu de un verdadero deportista, no mereces ganar...

\- en el mundo ganan los que saben aprovechar las oportunidades - respondió con aires de superioridad - eso es una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de mi padre.

Haruka estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar dicho trato o y Seiya haría público su preciado secreto.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y la competencia se acercaba. Seiya confiado en su trato no había seguido entrenando y Haruka por su parte tampoco hacía mucho por mantenerse activa, se sentía derrotada y se la pasaba en su cuarto comiendo pizza y viendo netflix, claramente esta no era una rutina de un corredor de alto rendimiento.

\- Haru! - la interrumpió la hermosa peliverde - has estado toda la semana con esa cara de 3 metros, aparte por qué no estás entrenando? estabas muy emocionada con la compentecia! qué te pasa? ...

\- Nada ...

Michiru la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Odiaba cuando la respuesta era "nada", cuando sabia que algo pasaba, aunque bueno ... ella también hacía lo mismo, pero odiaba que se lo hicieran a ella.

\- no me vengas con esas palabrerías baratas que yo sé que te pasa algo. Desde tu conversación con Seiya que estás extraña, ¿que te dijo? o ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió que dio tanta vergüenza contarme?

A veces le molestaba mucho lo inteligente que era y que supiera leerla cómo un libro abierto.

\- bueno la verdad ... - comenzó a rascándose la cabeza. Estaba dubitativa entre decirle o no - la verdad ... es que yo ...

\- aagh! Haruka dilo de una vez! - sonaba exasperada por el regodeo de la rubia - sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo te apoyaré sea lo que sea...

\- ok, te lo diré!... la verdad es que yo escribo fanfics de Sailor Moon - dijo totalmente roja

Michiru la quedó mirando por un segundo y luego estallo en carcajadas.

\- Qué? ese era tu graaaan secreto? y tú la gran Haruka Tenoh que se burlaba de mi por leer mangas para "niñatos" escribe fanfics de sailor moon!? Jajajajaj - se tomaba el estómago de la risa

\- no te burles Michi! - dijo ruborizada - era un método de defensa para que no descubrieras mi más oscuro secreto...

\- tienes una doble identidad, ¡ah!? - Michiru disfrutaba mucho esta situación, no podía creer que guadara un secreto tan infantil.

Haruka trató de evitar el contacto visual, pues su compañera estaba haciendo un festival de ese momento.

Ahora Seiya le dirá a todo el Mugen y perderé el prestigio de la chica más cool del internado. Imaginate si todos se enteran! me haran bullying!

\- Asi que la chica mas cool? - repetía la peliverde - no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

\- ¡No te burles! Mi dignidad estará por el suelo

\- ¿Qué historia estás escribiendo? ¿Cómo se llama?

Se ruborizó aún más.. cómo si eso fuera posible... - se llama ... "El ocaso del amor de Uranos y Neptuno: un amor trágico y eterno"

Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar - nunca había pensado que pudieras ser taaaaaaaan cursi!

\- bueno, pero tengo muchos seguidores - dijo tratando de defenderse - soy bastante popular en fanfiction!

\- siempre me sorprendes Ruka! - le decía ahora mas amorosa - sé cómo ayudarte - espetó finalmente.

* * *

\- En sus marcas listos ... fuera ... - Sonó un estruendoso ruido que idaba comienzo a la esperada carrera. Seiya estaba en el carril 3 al lado de la pelicorto, por lo que podía observarla todo el tiempo asegurándose de que cumpliera su palabra.

\- Vamos Haruka! tu puedes! - se escuchaba a una muy alegre Michiru que animaba a su amante con mucha energía. La rubíi al escuchar sus porras hizo contacto visual y le dio una sonrisa ganadora de vuelta, dándole a entender que tenía todo bajo control.

La carrera era de velocidad, tla especialidad de Haruka. En esta competencia todos daban lo mejor de si, ya que no duraba mucho y debían dejar todo en la pista para poder optar a una medalla.

Seiya por su parte se sentía confiado, pero este sentimiento poco duró cuando por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro a la rubia que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

\- Tenemos un trato - le dijo sigiloso - recuérdalo.

\- El trato se terminó - sentencio fría y en ese preciso instante tomó la ventaja posicionándose a la cabeza del pelotón.

El público estaba vuelto loco viendo la hazaña de la rubia que había comenzado perdiendo pero rápidamente dio vuelta la situación y ahora tenía una amplia ventaja de los demás competidores. La carrera finalmente terminó y Haruka fue la gran ganadora batiendo el record anterior siendo la mejor corredora en la historia del Mugen. sin duda esto puso furioso a Seiya, había perdido contra una mujer frente a toda el escuela y lo había humillado.

\- diré tu secreto Haruka - la amenazó directamente

\- haz lo que quieras...- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

El pelinegro la miraba sin comprender - lo digo en serio!

\- Michiru me contó tu secreto ... - soltó sonriendo - no puedes contarle a nadie o si no yo diré el tuyo...

Seiya se puso colorado repentinamente - "se suponía que sería nuestro secreto y que jamás le diría a nadie" - pensaba frunciendo en ceño.

\- Así es "YaSei_Kou", encontré tu perfil... y para mi sorpresa ¿adivina qué? - lo miraba fijamente - si! Tú! tú sigues mi historia! Incluso la tienes en favs! - reía a mas no poder como cuando Michiru la había descubierto a ella, bueno en realidad cuando la obligó a confesarle.

* * *

Tiempo después en algún pasillo del Mugen

\- tssss tsss - Alguien llamaba a Haruka

\- Seiya? Qué quieres? - preguntaba extrañada

\- Oye Haruka, actualiza tu historia que estoy muy metido y hace mucho tiempo que no subes un capítulo! Odio a esos autores que dejan las historias sin terminar! - lo miraba amenazándola nuevamente.

\- Eeeh! Cla claro ... - titubeaba la chica - es que tenía un bloqueo de escritora, ya sabes ...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todoos! no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! el otro día se me ocurrió porque al igual que Haruka soy una escritora escondida en el clóset y me imagine que pasaría si mis amigos me descubrieran... asi que se me ocurrió escribirlo en mi fic jajaja

Ojalá les haya gustado y me imagino que no soy la única a la que le pasa, sean lectores de clóset o escritores xD

Este fic no lo he terminado y no sé si tiene un fin en verdad. Escribiré siempre que se me ocurra alguna idea, así que si quieren aportar ideas son bienvenidas. qué les gustaría que pasara?. (No publico hace tanto tiempo que hasta a mi se me había olvidado lo último que había escrito)... jajaja Estaba pensando en incluir a Mina (que apareció en el cap anterior) cómo nueva compañera en el Mugen y desatar los celos de michiru. Acepto ideas! c:

\- GreciaTenoh, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero al igual que haruka tenía un bloqueo de escritora jaja  
\- guest, trataré de responderte: dejo de escribir por muchas razones en verdad, por no tener tiempo, por estar pensando en otras cosas, por no tener ideas... pero por ese motivo hice este fic como una historia no continua, para que no se queden en la intriga! de todas maneras siempre he dicho que escribiré mientras se me ocurra algo c:  
\- gracias todos los que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review! OSIRIS VALENSKY, Chat'de'Lune, Osaka, yuriko 731, Lau, greciatenoh y guest!


End file.
